


The King's Favor

by trinuil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Quest of Erebor, Royal Court, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: A little warning: the premise might be a little out of the ordinary for a middle earth fic.





	1. Part I

Muffled shouts and angry accusations echoed down the halls. The thick, lavish double doors did very little to block the Queen’s outburst.

The guards that stood on either side of the door, stared off into the distance like nothing was happening. But you couldn’t help but imagine the horrors that were unraveling behind those doors.

You cringed when you heard something metal hit the floor with a loud clang.

Irida, another handmaiden to the Queen, like yourself, threw you a questioning look, to which you lightly shrugged.

Whenever the royal couple would have a disagreement, the Queen would let the whole mountain know just what for and how unhappy she is. King Thorin, who had a legendary temper, surprisingly didn’t try to outmatch her vocal storm. And from the bits and pieces you’ve heard of the arguments, they were mostly about trivial things, and it appeared to you like the Queen was dying to pick a fight with the King, and you couldn’t fathom why.

The doors swung open and Thorin stormed past the guards and you, cheeks flushed and sky blue eyes sparking. You bowed your head and walked in to the Queen’s chambers followed by Irida.

You’ve seen this room in worse states after worse fights. Goblets and the gold fruit bowl lay on the stone floor, thrown off the elaborately carved accent table. The fire crackled in the sitting room fireplace, lighting up the luxurious space meant to entertain the Queen’s visitors.

Walking across the room, you entered the bedroom where you found Queen Misadora furiously stripping her clothes off. You curtsy, “Your majesty”.

She looked over at you and snapped, “Took you long enough, help me with this infernal dress!”.

You and Irida hurried over. She worked on taking off the Queen’s jewelry and you unlaced her underclothes and slipped it off her shoulders. You sifted through the huge wardrobe and found an embroidered bathrobe, which you helped her into.

Sitting down before the mirror she looked lost in her thoughts. Irida began undoing Misadora’s braids and plucking out the jewels that were incorporated into them. Her sunlight blonde hair cascaded around her waist in beautiful curls, you watched her angry green eyes search the top of the dresser, as if making sure Irida put everything back and didn’t steal from her. Misadora’s full pink lips twitched as if she was waiting for a slip up to unleash her wrath again.

The Queen was indeed a great beauty and any dwarf would fall for her. Many had pursued her when she was just a Lady in court, but she only had eyes for Thorin and he for her. This was quite some time ago, way before your time in court, there were many tales passed around between the ladies of court about the King and Queen. Some say that the Queen bewitched the King - quite unlikely, another was that the Lady Misadora used to be a lovely, charming darrowdam who was full of mirth and love for the King. Then once they were wed, her true nature began to show; vile tempered, selfish, suspicious and always finding fault in people around her. She got what she and her family wanted: unparalleled power over the kingdom. The King had offered her his heart and trust but in return she had spat in his face.

This story was more believable to you because you had seen what women would do for power and wealth. The story of Thorin and Misadora didn’t surprise you, but you felt terrible for the King. He wasn’t the warmest dwarf in Erebor and neither was he the most approachable but he was the King, what could one expect? He was kind in his own way, he never mistreated his people nor his servants. He was fair and just when it came to punishing wrongdoers and didn’t deal any harsh punishment unless he deemed it truly necessary. Yes, he had a monstrous temper of his own but he rarely acted upon it. The same couldn’t be said about the Queen.

“Ow! Watch it, you little harebrained twat!”, Misadora yanked the hair comb from Irida’s trembling hands, “Can’t you do anything right?”.

Irida was the new handmaiden, she wasn’t used to the Queen’s verbal and sometimes physical abuse. She replaced the last one who was dismissed on her second day. Being a handmaiden to the Queen was a great honor and many would pine after the position but it loses its lustrous air when you’re Misadora’s handmaiden.

Irida’s eyes were wide with fear and she shook her head in apology, “I-I’m s-sorry, m-my Queen”.

“Get out of here! Wretched rat!”

She trembled as she backed up into you. You gave her a sympathetic look and smiled urging her to pay the Queen no heed.

She ran out of the bedroom.

“Y/n, finish my hair”, she commanded. 

“Yes, My Queen”, you didn’t waste time as you began skillfully combing through the small kinks and knots in her silky hair. You’ve been doing this for years, you learned to please the Queen and stay on her “good” side. But that didn’t mean that you were safe from her critical eye or her poisonous tongue.

“You look paler than usual. I suppose time is catching up with you. Not everyone is blessed with a pretty face that stays young..or a pretty face”, she grinned wickedly.

“Of course, my lady”, you said trying to keep from rolling your eyes.

Once you were done with her hair you twisted it into a rope and wound it around her head before leading her to the bathroom where you had drawn a bath for her earlier.

You took her robe off and she stepped into the porcelain tub. Kneeling next to her, you picked up a washcloth and began to wash the her.

* * *

You followed the Queen with Irida next to you as she made her way down to the dining room to have dinner with the King. A task she took to with an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes.

You bowed when you entered the dining room and set about seeing to that the Queen had everything and was well tended to by the servants. And while you and Irida did so, the Kind attempted to make small talk with his Queen. He complimented her which she surprisingly accepted in a civil manner.

A slight flush crept to your cheeks when Thorin kept throwing you abrupt glances as you moved around the room. He unnerved you and made your palms clammy. You wondered if you were doing something to displease him.

Once the Queen dismissed her handmaidens, you stepped outside.

“Y/n”,someone grabbed you by your wrist and spun you around.

"Bo!”, you smiled in surprise.

The half elf -half dwarf flashed a bright smile at you.

“I see you got the post as the head of the royal guard”, you commented raising your eyebrows at his extravagant gold armor, “my congratulations”.

He bowed his light blond head, “Thank you, milady”.

It was truly an accomplishment to be admired, given that dwarves were never easy on half breeds - especially if they were half elf. Bo had done tremendously well and he was doing his best to hide his pride with a dignified demeanor, but his sparkling grey eyes betrayed him.

In all honesty, he didn’t look that much different from the average dwarf. He was only a head taller and was slightly more compact. His wasn’t reserved like the elves, most likely because he was raised in the Iron Mountains. He was more lively and carefree but dedicated and loyal like the dwarves.

You loved that about him, his wide smiles, abrupt jokes and his caring nature. Had he not happen upon your father’s smithy to buy a sword to try out for Erebor’s defense, you wouldn’t have had the pleasure of being his close friend.

“Um, Bo?”, you asked retrieving your hand from his, “What was it that you needed?”.

“Oh. This just came for the Queen”, he handed you a sealed piece of parchment. You frowned at it, “It’s the same seal from two days ago. Are you certain you don’t know who this person is?”

“The courier didn’t recognize him”. It wasn’t unusual for the Queen to receive letters, she did have a part to play in politics of Erebor and important Lords and Ladies had business with her. But to receive letters from a stranger with an unknown emblem, is a little strange and no doubt set the staff ablaze with gossip.

You shrugged disbanding the curiosity. “Well, thank you”, with that you turned to reenter the dining room.

“Y/n?”, you turned around, your bronze taffeta dress that acted as the handmaiden uniform, swished about your ankles.

“I know I’ve been busy lately, but that shouldn’t get between our friendship. Maybe you could accompany me on my watch tonight? For a little while. If you’re not too busy”. 

“Oh, Bo..I would love to, but the little prince’s first name day tomorrow and I need to ready the Queen’s dress and tend to other things for the preparations”.

“I nearly forgot about that. I ought to make sure the guards have got there stations right and help run drills”, he said running a hand through his long hair.

“Tomorrow?”, you smiled

His face lit up, “Tomorrow, then”.

You took your leave and entered the dining room with a quick apology.

“A letter for you, my Queen”, you bowed low and handed it to her.

Your eyes flickered up and saw Thorin’s gaze smooth over the swell of your breasts before returning to his plate.

“What’s the matter with you? You’re red all over”, Misadora snapped taking the letter from you hands.

You ducked your head and asked to be dismissed.

“Wait. How is my son? Is he in bed?”, she asked while reading the letter.

 _How in the world would I know?_ But instead you said, “I will check with the wet nurse, my Queen”.

She held her hand up to stop you, “No. As long as he’s not being a nuisance, you can have the day off. I do not require anymore of your services tonight”, she quickly folded the letter and tucked it into her sleeve.

“Maybe you ought to tend to our son”, Thorin said taking a swig of ale.

“I do more for him than you do”, she shot back, rather irked.

That wasn’t true. Since the little prince’s birth, the Queen visited him a handful of times and held him even less often. She refused to nurse him, lest she loses her stately figure. Thorin was a frequent visitor and showered the prince with gifts and affection. This had taken you by surprise and had warmed your heart while shifting your perspective of the King.

Throin said nothing, simply stood, bowed, “Good night, Misadora”, and walked past you to leave.

She rolled her eyes before glaring at you, “Why are you still here? Go”.

“Yes, my Queen, but what about your dress for tomorrow? I need to look it over in case there’s anything the matter with it”.

“Fine, fine. Pick a blasted dress and leave my room. Return with it in the morning”, you were surprised she bestowed such trust in you.

“I bid you a pleasant night, your highness”, you curtsied and left.

* * *

Shifting through the huge collection of dresses, you picked out a new one which had been a gift by the King to his Queen on her last name day.

You gasped at the weight of the dress, there was enough gold fabric to wrap the Lonely Mountain twice and still have leftover. It was bedazzled with rubies and azotic topaz. You pulled out a stomacher to mach and jeweled kid slippers.

Struggling under the weight, you slowly walked out of the royal chambers and into your own. Thankfully, they weren’t that far apart, since the Queen wanted her handmaidens to be withing close reach.

Your chambers were sizable, since you shared it with Irida. It had two small beds, two desks and one fireplace, one dresser along with a couple chests. It was definitely serviceable.

You hung the dress on an empty steel dress form, only tripping over twice. You smoothed it down and inspected it for loose gems or stitches. It appeared to be fine, so you took out your charcoal iron and filled it with hot coal from the fireplace and ironed out the kinks between the gems on the long trail of the dress.

You ironed the stomacher too before moving on to polishing the gems on her shoes.

You set everything aside once you were satisfied and wondered what you should do with your free time. There was still time before you should be in bed. A walk over to one of the terraces? A dip in the hot springs? Maybe take Bo up on that offer to keep him company?

Yes, that’s what you’ll do.

The long corridors were dimly lit and there weren’t many guards out tonight. Especially in the wing that housed the Queen’s chambers and you wondered why. But you kept on walking, stationing guards was not your job.

You hadn’t noticed that the dainty headdress that held your hair back from your face and secured your braids behind your head was loosening up. It was when the wind from one of the open terraces you were passing, blew it off your heard that you gasped and chased after it.

Unfortunately for you, the wind carried it right out over the terrace that was strategically placed opposite the first one.

“No!”, you gasped, leaning over the parapet. 

The harsh, cold wind nicked at your skin and whipped your hair around into a mess. You dropped your face to your hands and, “A fine piece of work you are, Y/n”, you groaned. The head of the Queen’s staff wasn’t going to be pleased when you tell her you lost a piece of your uniform. Again.

“I agree”.

You almost shrieked.

At the end of the parapet to your right, Thorin stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. The wall he was leaning on sheltered him from the wind, so he looked perfect like he always did.

You curtsied, “Forgive me, my King. I didn’t mean to intrude”.

“Of course”, his dark eyes scrutinized your flushed face under the pale moonlight, while you tried to avoid looking at his face entirely.

After a few moments of painful silence you decided to speak, “Well..if your majesty would allow, I’d like to be on my way?”.

“Where, might I ask, were you going?”.

“I..since I had the night off, I was going to visit someone”, you said.

“A beau, perhaps?”, if he was curious it didn’t echo in his low voice.

“No”, you said turning redder.

“Pity”.

You risked a glance at his face. He seemed somber, but somehow a part of him seemed mildly intrigued.

“Is this..friend, I presume, waiting on you?”, he asked.

You slightly shrugged, “I suppose he’s not, my King”, there goes your night off. What sort of task would he send you out on? Then you remembered the glances in the dining room, was he going to tell you what you did to tick him off? Oh, and there goes your tummy again - curling in on itself.

“I suppose you wouldn’t want to keep me company?”, he asked he asked plainly.

Was the king actually asking you something without commanding you?

The bewildered look on your face must have spoken for you, “I didn’t think so”, he said straightening up.

“No!”, you burst out, “I mean..that’s..I.. _why_?”, you fumbled for words.

He raised an eyebrow, “Why what?”.

“I am the help. Your Majesty should seek companionship from others..who deem worthy of such honor”, you said bowing your head.

“I spend my time with whoever I see fit”, he said with a hint of stubbornness.

You didn’t say anymore.

“If that was what hindered you, I hope I cleared it. I will ask one last time; will you spend the last few hours of the evening with me?”.

You dared not refuse the King again, intentionally or not.

“Yes, my King”, you replied looking up.

He bent his head by a fraction in a nod and beckoned you to follow him.

You stayed a few steps behind him, with your hands clasped in front of you, watching him place one heavy boot before the next. He lead you through hallways upon hallways before reaching a door free from guards.

He held the door open for you. Unaccustomed to such a gesture by a King, you hesitated but quickly stepped through the doorway when he gave you a stern look.

It was a large room with seating set in levels to form an arena of sorts. What the hell is going on, you wondered. The seats looked very comfortable, made for nobility for sure and there were thousands of them. There was a low table in the center stage with maps and parchment scattered over it, beneath all the clutter, you could make out pieces of a strategy board. The walls were decorated with carvings and depictions of both war and peace and you thought it was spectacular. Flags holding the emblems of the major houses in Erebor and the Iron Hills decorated empty spots on the wall.

Thorin walked past you and sat in the second row. You followed and stood next to him, unsure of what to say or do..or even think.

“This is the council hall. Rulers from all over Arda have been here. Many nobles and Kings have debated laws and problems that would have otherwise ripped this kingdom, others or even the world apart”, he laid back in his chair and propped his legs on the backrest of the chair before him.

You tried to swallow the knot in your throat, “I-I shouldn’t be here”, you whispered to yourself.

“I brought you here”, Thorin said coolly.

“Now. Take a look at that parchment”, he said nodding to the table.

You wanted to run away. But you wouldn’t disrespect your king.

Nervously, you walked to the table and your hand hovered over the parchment that rested on the very top of the mess, waiting for permission to touch it.

Thorin nodded.

You unrolled it fully and began to read it.

“It’s a proposed treaty”, you said once you finished reading it.

“Indeed. And?”.

Alright, you didn’t think you could became anymore confused than you had been before his last retort - but you were wrong.

“Between Erebor and Ered Luin?”, you squeaked.

“Yes. I mean what do you make of that?”.

“My King, I am hardly qualified to speak of such matters”, you said helplessly. 

“You’ve survived my wife for this long. I assume you are quick to adapt and skilled in diplomacy to make it this far”, the corners of his lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smile.

You try not to snort.

“Or you have a worrying taste for abuse”, he said smirking.

“I do not!”, you snapped a little annoyed, “Your Majesty”, you added hastily, “forgive my outburst”.

He seemed amused, “Quick tempered. It’s a wonder you never lashed out at the Queen”. Okay, now he was just trying to rile you up.

Your eyebrow twitched as you burned holes into the treaty with your eyes, “Her Majesty, is good to me”. It wasn’t a complete falsehood, apart from her verbal insults, she hadn’t piled on work till you dropped dead or anything like that.

When Thorin fell silent you looked up at him, he was looking at you very intently, analyzing every movement. And all of a sudden you were very aware of your body. Oh, you could only imagine what your wind whipped hair looks like.

“You didn’t answer my question”, he stated gruffly.

You looked down at the treaty again and shrugged, “I think you should accept. It’s not a difficult decision...my King”.

Thorin let out a quiet chuckle.

You wondered what was so funny about strengthening trade with Ered Luin. Oh.

“Mirkwood”, you said in dismay. You traced the route from Ered Luin to Erebor on one of the maps. It went right through Mirkwood.

“Well, I would tell you to form an alliance with the elf King..”, you mused.

“But?”

“But, its not a likely thing to happen”, you said mostly to yourself and panicked when you realized he probably heard it.

“Is that so?”, Thorin leaned forward in his chair with a glint in his eye.

“What I meant...is that...the elf King is quite unreasonable”, you meant that Thorin could be a stubborn mule when he wanted to be, but you’d rather skewer yourself than say that.

“Hm”, Thorin supplied.

“My King, I know you would rather drag Ered Luin over to Erebor rather than make peace with the elf”, a flicker of amusement passed across his face, “but I think you ought to put the past behind you, where it belongs. You have no use for those starlight gems, say that they were found after being lost and return them”, you shrugged.

“Lost?”, Thorin looked at you like he was fully expecting to be joking.

“Then offer him something more along with the gems”. You knew the actual negotiation wasn’t the problem - it was the act of going to his enemy for a truce that presented a problem for his pride. 

“You need to put your stubbornness aside”, a slip of the tongue and it was too late to take it back.

He rose to his feet and your heart quickened, “Your maj-”

“Thank you, y/n. That would be all for now”.

“I-”, you held your tongue, bowed your head and quietly said, “Yes, my King”.

You walked past him, heading for the door when he spoke up, “I didn’t say you could leave”. You froze.

“I merely had enough talk of this matter”.Turning to face him you waited further instruction.

“Walk with me”, it was more of a command than a request. You walked next to him as he lead you out of the hall. 

He had his hands clasped behind him while he delved deeper into his somber air. Your nervousness returned with a vengeance, you fiddled with the beading at the edge of your corset and kept your eyes fixed on the stones before you. In silence he lead you down the halls till you started to recognize them; you were nearing your chambers.

“I’ve been watching you”, he said bluntly. You jumped at his sudden decision to speak.

“I-I’ve noticed”, you said plainly. Turning your head slightly to the side you saw that he was watching you through hooded eyes.

“Hm, is that so?”

“Have I displeased you, your majesty?”

“No”, he averted his eyes.

Good, you thought. You reached the fork in the hall that required you to go your separate ways; the King cannot be seen going down the halls of the help’s chambers. You came to a stop.

“I’m honored to have been spared some of your time, my King”.

“I hope to see you again”, he stated.

You didn’t know how to respond to that, it was inevitable you were going to run into him because of your job - did he mean another awkward encounter alone? You dared not ask, but the look on your face spoke on your behalf.

“If I didn’t want you to know that I’ve been watching you, trust me you wouldn’t know. You fascinate me and I want to find out why”.

You were tongue tied as you didn’t believe yourself to be a particularly fascinating person, what if you disappoint your King?

You could only nod and smile.

“I bid you a good night, milady”, he said as you bowed and watched him walk away.

You speed walked to your chambers,“Sweet Mahal”, you muttered under your breath, you could lose your job if someone had seen you gallivanting with the King down the halls in the middle of the night. You weren’t doing anything immoral of course, but people loved to talk and they could twist a simple thing into a four headed phoenix in the blink of an eye should they chose to.

You had to be careful and get involved with the royal family only as your duties required of you. Stepping in to your room, you made sure to be quiet lest you woke Irida. 

Tomorrow would be less eventful, you hoped eyeing the Queen’s dress.


	2. Part II

The ceremony was held in the great hall of kings and it had progressed smoothly. The royal family, their many relatives and the elites of Erebor were present to bestow their blessings on the little prince. The halls were decked with the finest tapestries and decorations and hosted large tables bearing enough food and ale to feed all of Erebor for a week. It was a royal celebration and it couldn’t fall short of grandeur.

You had a mildly busy day.

The Queen was very busy herself with the guests so she didn’t have time to order you around. She made you fetch a few things for her and watch the prince with the nannies. A few of the bachelors made passes at you and you had politely turned them down. You weren’t looking for love just yet; your job demanded your full attention and Misadora wouldn’t have it otherwise.

You were relieved that you had barely any conversation with Thorin again save for the time he curtly asked you to carry a scroll to Misadora. He was swamped with his courtly duties even amidst his son’s name day celebration. But that didn’t mean he didn’t spare some time to glance your way.

Dawn was breaking and the celebrations were drawing to an end. A few people remained still gossiping and others desperately staggered towards doorways, heavily intoxicated. You felt like you couldn’t stand anymore for you were standing for the length of the night and slowly made your way towards a corner and sat down.

The prince was put to bed hours ago and Misadora appeared to no longer desire any more of your assistance. She was surrounded by diplomats who were done with business and were now playing a game of gwent. Merrymaking and getting drunk was most certainly Misadora’s forte. All her cares were lost as she laughed and threw herself all too willingly into the company of these dwarves. Thorin seemed uninterested and he sat lazily in his chair, engaged in a conversation with a noble while taking swigs out of a tankard.

You exhaled loudly removing your shoes. Can this day be over already? Footsteps were approaching from behind and you rolled your eyes, you didn’t want to deal with any more people today.

“Am I too late to ask for a dance?”. Bo asked coming to a stop next to you.

You smiled genuinely happy to see someone you cared to see, “We can’t dance, you’re on duty. For the captain of the royal guard, you’re quite reckless”.

He scoffed, “I’m allowed to take a moment here and there to myself”, the metal plates of his armor clinked as he sat down next to you. For a while, you both remained silent and watched the remaining few people in the hall.

“What is on your mind?”, he spoke. You turned your head to see him inspecting you with curiosity.

“Nothing. Just tired is all..”.

“Hn. I’d imagine working for her is no easy task. I’ve always admired you for being so resilient” he cracked a smile and you humbly accepted his compliment. 

“I’d tell you to have some ale but that’d be _reckless_ of me, wouldn’t it?”, he laughed. You gave him a slight nudge it wasn’t funny…you hadn’t had a drop of ale in months. You were always on call and after you’re too tired to go out.

“Let’s visit our old watering hole in Dale this weekend”, he said leaning back in his chair, “You can drink as much as you want. It’s on me”, he said grinning.

That’d be just the vacation you needed from all of this. “I’d love to”, you smiled back watching his grey orbs twinkle. “How do you like your new post?”, you asked trying to catch up with him.

“I like it al-”, he stopped short when he saw the queen approaching and stood up with you and bowed. She shook a little on her feet and looked a little out of sorts. Bo bowed, you did the same and after slipping your shoes back on, hurried over to her.

“What are you doing with him?”, she snapped in usual bitter tone, “I needed you hours ago, I had to get up to look for you!”, her words slurred slightly and she clung to your arm for balance. “Take me to my chambers”, she commanded.

“Yes my Queen, forgive me”, you looked over your shoulder at Bo as you lead her away. 

Back in her chambers, you had undressed Misadora and made sure the fireplace was well stocked with wood for the night. After making sure she was comfortable you took your leave.

Finally, you can get some food, you sighed at your growling stomach. It wasn’t that you couldn’t have had something to eat at the celebrations, it was just that you were to encompassed in your tasks and avoiding Thorin that you hadn’t really thought of it until now.

It was morning but the halls were empty and the lights burned low in the underground palace. People were still in bed recovering from their night of feasting, save for some of the people who had important matters to tend to and the maids. You walked out of the hall that connected the Queen’s room and the main hall of the East wing.

“I assume you’re free now?”, Thorin asked.

You jumped in surprise. You had walked right past him because he was concealed by a wall. You cursed quietly and bowed in a curtsy.

“I am, your majesty. How may I serve you?”, you asked trying to seem in the earnest. 

“I was hoping you’d like to keep my company for a while”, he looked well rested, unlike you and he even feigned a smile. You were about to reply when your stomach growled.

You flushed, “Excuse me, my King”.

He tilted his head slightly, “I’m hungry myself. Would you join me for breakfast?”. He made it sound like it was normal for a commoner to sit at breakfast with the King.

“What?”, you burst out in disbelief, “I mean..pardon me..”.

“I never really eat at those parties”, he said bitterly.

“Your Majesty, I can have breakfast with one of the nobles arranged for you”, you knew there were guests who retired to their chambers early last night and would be awake by now. “It’ll only take a second”, you bowed in a hurry to leave but he stopped with you with an abrupt raise of his hand.

“I’ve hand enough of their company. No one will know if that’s what you’re worried about. It’ll be private. Just you and me”.

You really couldn’t come up with an excuse to deny him what he is asking of you. Bending your head you replied, “As you wish, my King. Where would you like me to arrange breakfast for..us?”.

“It is already taken care of”, he turned around expecting you to follow, which you did. Of course, he probably had food laid out for him at every second of the day. 

The walk was fairly short and all the while you were thinking about the awkwardness that is soon going to come after this. 

You couldn’t say that you were surprised when you were lead into his chambers, what other room would be more private than the King’s chambers? You’ve never been in here before and it certainly made you uneasy to be standing here. The room matched the rest of the palace; stone walls with impressive carvings, extravagant tapestries, and gold accents. It was huge and was divided into many sections like the Queen’s. The room you stood in was the sitting room it hosted priceless decorations, chairs, and overstocked bookcases. The massive marble fireplace burned steadily from behind a large table which was laden with delicious delicacies. A “simple breakfast” for royalty. 

You realized that you had quite forgotten about the King’s presence behind you. He cleared his throat, “Please sit”. He walked to the table and sat at one of the two places set. You quickly hurried to him and grab the pitcher of ale and began to pour the contents into his empty tankard. His coarse fingers adorned with many large, jeweled rings rested on top of your hand that held the pitcher. You froze under his heavy hand.

“That won’t be necessary. You are my guest today”, he beckoned to the chair opposite him and slowly retrieved his hand. You nodded and set the pitcher down and took a seat. Your stomach growled reminding you that you were famished. “Help yourself”, Thorin said while doing so himself. Even though you were hungry you were very uncomfortable with this whole situation. You picked out a slice of strange bread and spread a dollop of fine honey on it before proceeding to eat it. 

For a while you ate in silence, thankful to be rid of the unbearable pangs of hunger. Once you were full enough to concentrate on what you were eating and savor it, you figured out that the bread was a sort of poppy seed bread and stuck to it for the most part of the meal.

“You’re quiet..”, he had been peering at you for some time now amidst picking at his food. Glancing up you half smiled, “What does one talk about with the King at breakfast? I was never educated on that matter”. His eyes gleamed as he laid back in his chair with his elbows resting on the armrests and hands clasped before him. 

“You may talk about whatever pleases your fancy”, he said nonchalantly. You raised your eyebrow slightly weighing the risk of saying something wrong and as if he read your mind he added, “Speak freely, there isn’t much you could say that would offend me”

Well obviously that assumption of his would change the longer he kept you in his company, you thought sarcastically.

“My life is very uneventful, My King. I wouldn’t want to bore you”, you honestly had no idea what to say to him. 

He smiled softly, “Are you being treated well here?”.

“Oh, yes. Very well”, you had no real complaints. 

A short pause followed as you took a few more bites. The room was quiet save for the crackling fire and the soft clinking of silverware.

“I’ve arranged for a meeting with the Elven King”, he stated plainly. You were a little taken by surprise.

“A change of heart then? I hope it goes well, my King”.

You wondered why he cared to bring up such matters with you.

“I wouldn’t say it was a change of heart...I have no intention of bending the knee to that fairy of an elf. I hope to negotiate in other ways first”, he said stubbornly.

“Certainly. I’m sure you shall succeed”.

“Did you have a good time at the celebrations?”.

You hesitated a little, “Yes. Did you, my king?”.

“As much as my duties allowed”, he smirked knowingly.

You glanced up as a slow smile grew on your lips, “So..not much?”.

He chuckled, “I suppose we share that in common”. You sincerely doubted it.

“But it was indeed a joyous occasion. I am very happy for you, my King”, you were referring to his son’s first name day. Thorin broke away from your eyes for a second, “Thank you”, he responded curtly.

Did you say something wrong? You were exhausted and wanted to slip into the warm embrace of your bed now that you had some food - you didn’t feel like you had the energy to be nervous. Amidst your thoughts, your eyes darted around the room to keep your mind alert until they fell on one particular silver sword that hung on the wall. It looked completely out of place among the heavy, dwarven weaponry it was surrounded by.

“Is that...Orcrist?”, you asked.

He glanced up at the wall and nodded, visibly mellowing again, “You know of it?”.

You let out a laugh, “There isn’t a single soul in the kingdom that doesn’t. I just never thought I’d see it, my King”. You truly were awestruck, the stories of the battles Thorin had fought with Orcrist were legendary and it was an honor to be in its presence.

He studied your face as you admired the gleaming piece of art, “Come here”, he said abruptly rising to his feet. He stood a few inches away from the sword and beckoned you towards it. You needed no further encouragement to step up to the wall and inspect his grand collection of weapons, especially the elven sword.

“I never really liked the thing. But it has served me well”, he said from behind you. You were born in the Blue Mountains after Smaug had sacked Erebor and it has been a mere seven years since Thorin had won back the city. The weapons opened your mind to a series of fearless battle scenes, scenes you’d only imagine that Thorin had faced - you couldn’t have dreamed that they were so much more brutal.

“Thank you”, you said almost inaudibly while turning to face him.

He cocked an eyebrow at that, “For what?”.

You half smiled at him finding the courage to look him in the eye for once, “For fighting for our home. For giving us a better life. For putting your life on the line for us”.

His clear blue eyes widened by a fraction and a look of surprise slipped past his usual stoic demeanor. “It is my duty”, he said trying to figure out if you were in the earnest.

“I know”, you stepped back a little after realizing that you were standing too close to him. “But I feel like I must say it”, you lightly shrugged.

He smiled and shook his head, “No one has ever thanked me for that. I don’t think it’s customary”. You laughed, “I’m sorry to hear that, my King. On behalf of the Kingdom, I thank you with everything I’ve got”, you became very aware that he wasn’t just looking at you, he was looking into you. Mahal, how handsome he looked in the light of the fire; his strong dark brow, shadowing his deep-set eyes, his sharp nose and his lips set in a slanted smile that made you feel strange.

“You are most welcome, my lady”, he said tipping his head slightly. 

Reverting your gaze back to the sword you commented, “I’ve always admired elvish craftsmanship”, you received a snide chuckled from Thorin, “ _Goblin-cleaver…the serpent’s tooth.._ ”, you read the Sindarin words in Cirth runes on the blade out loud.

“You speak Sindarin?”, the amazed tone in his voice made you turn to face him again.

“Why, yes…my father was a traveling merchant when we lived in the Blue Mountains. He would be gone for months at a time to far distant places…when I was a little girl I’d go with him sometimes. We’d often trade with elvish cities, and most elvish folk were more than happy to entertain a dwarfling by sharing some of their ways”.

“A learned, dwarrowdam of the world”, he smirked, “I pray you didn’t teach them Khuzdul?”.

“Heavens no!”, you exclaimed reddening a little, “I have better sense than that, your majesty”.

“Lady, Y/n, I’m merely teasing. I wished to see more of that spirit you showed me yesterday”, he said with twinkling eyes.

You flushed redder in response.

“Forgive me. That was out of place”, he said clearing his throat.

“No, your majesty please..you have nothing to apologize for”, you smiled politely.

From somewhere in the room a clock chimed half past eight. The Queen wouldn’t be up for several hours but you had hoped to get some rest before waking up again and preparing her clothes.

“My King, is there anything else I could help you with?”, you didn’t mean to sound ungrateful or abrupt, but you had to be on your way. 

“You’re not leaving so soon?”, he asked walking back to the table to grab his tankard, “Just when we were beginning to break the ice”.

You stifled a yawn and he smiled, “I see. You had quite a long day, forgive me for keeping you, lady Y/n”.

“It was a pleasure my King”, you bent in a curtsy.

He nodded and lead you to the door.

You were just about to shut the door behind you after stepping out when he called your name.

“Yes?”

“Found this outside today”, he handed you the headdress you had lost yesterday, “I hope you didn’t get in too much trouble”. It was a little dirty but you were so relieved to have gotten it back.

“Thank you..”, you said surprised, “It saves me a great deal of pain”. You had managed to borrow one of Irida’s headdresses for the party and hoped to tell the chief of staff later today. It was touching gesture.

“Rest well, my lady”.

* * *

The next few days progressed smoothly as Misadora would allow. Irida managed to rouse her temper only twice in three days which is a great improvement. Perhaps, there was hope for her yet. The King hasn’t requested your presence again neither has he called on you. You may have been right about you being a distraction to help him through a particularly rough few weeks.

It only saddened you a little. Nothing more was to be expected from him; it wasn’t like the King could be friends with a handmaiden. You didn’t care, you had the prospect of a night out on your mind.

You unhooked the clasp of the heavy necklace around Misadora’s neck and placed it in a jewelry box.

“My Queen, Irida has drawn you a bath. I must fetch some more candles for the parlor”, you said distractedly. The maid was supposed to do that but she most likely forgot to amidst her many other duties.

“Hm”, was all she could supply. 

“Is there anything else you need, my Queen?”, you asked.

“No. I don’t need Irida here either”. She has been asking for more and more time alone now, she was making herself more agreeable by doing so and also stressed out the staff less.

“I’ll tell her right away”, you said leaving her to finish the last of your duties.

* * *

You changed out of your uniform and hurried to find Bo at his station outside the wall. He stood at the far side of the wall talking with another guard, he had his helmet tucked under his arm and serious expression on his face.

He turned his head when he heard you approach, “Lady Y/n, you’re early”, he took his leave from the guard and kissed your hand.

“I was dismissed early tonight”, you shrugged.

“Again?”, he inquired, “what luck. I have to be back before daybreak, so I must not drink as much tonight”, he grinned.

“I just need to get out of here for a while”, you said as you looked to the road.

* * *

Another ripple of laughter washed over the small tavern. You giggled like you heard the joke and downed your fourth tankard of mead. Bo doubled over laughing as he listened to the half drunk drawf’s tale like most people were doing. You had such a good time with Bo and the friendly people you’ve just met that you forgot about all your hardships.

“Lass, maybe you should slow down”, Bo said leaning towards you when you reached for a refill. 

“I’m fine”, you insisted with a laugh.

“Bo! I hear yer in the royal guard now and also the captain”, a big dwarf slapped him on his back and shook hands, “mighty fine, you’ve done good fer yerself boy”.

“Thank you, Lord Gloin”, Bo beamed.

Gloin threw you a smile, “I’m sorry fer yer too, Bo”, he grinned, “You’re going to have to let this beauty go since yer won’t be taking no wife”, he laughed congratulating Bo one last time before moving on to the next poor soul. This was news to you.

Bo flushed pink as he looked at you in alarm, “I have no idea what he was talking about”.

“You can’t marry when you’re in the royal guard?”, you asked.

“No..it would serve as a distraction and it would not be ideal to have a family should I die while serving”, he said with one of his goofy smiles.

“I’m sorry”, you said taking his hand, “you’d have made a wonderful husband”. You didn’t know how to react and you said the first thing that popped into your head. 

He gave your hand a squeeze, “Thank you”, he smiled, if he was sad his light grey eyes didn’t communicate it, “It's a relief on one hand; I’d be spared the pain of being rejected by pretty dwarrowdam”.

“Nonsense, wh-”, you stopped mid-thought when you heard a familiar voice among the din of the tavern. It was unmistakable.

You looked around and spotted him sitting at a table surrounded by his nephews and close friends.

“Bo?”, you asked not looking away, “Why is the King here?”, confusion didn’t mix well with your hazy, intoxicated mind.

“He comes in here once in a while. He doesn’t mind rubbing shoulders with us common folk. Neither do the Lords of his council. I suppose it’s because he lived among us once before”, he shrugged taking one last sip from his drink.

You watched Thorin engage in conversation with the other dwarves. He looked more relaxed than he does in court. His laugh, however deep and brief, was given more freely. “He’s a good man”, you said without thinking.

Bo gave you a funny look, “Yes, I expect he is. Never mistreated me, that’s for sure”. 

“Well someone has to go tell the barmaid that our table is out of ale”, the dwarf to your right said over the commotion and music. 

“I’ll do it”, Bo offered leaving you to behind. You listened to the conversation around you but soon found that it wasn’t to your liking anymore; they spoke of trade and taxes”. You fiddled with the long crocheted sleeves of your dress.

“While we wait, care to dance?”, one of the younger dwarves at the table beamed at you. 

You accepted politely and did your best to not trip over your own feet. Finding that the alcohol had loosened your inhibitions, you realized that you were enjoying yourself, your heart raced as you were spun around and your feet did their best to keep to the tune of the song. 

“Watch yourself there lass”, Visen, the dwarf you were dancing with chuckled as you almost lost your balance. But you hadn’t a care in the world.

When the song ended you were giddy for more and you clapped heartily with the rest of them for the musicians. You looked around for Bo but instead, you locked eyes with Thorin who was still in his spot across the room. Slowly your lips turned in a smile and a ghost of one passed his lips while offering you a small nod in greeting. 

“Y/n, I should be heading back to the wall”, Bo said apologetically, “I hate to be a wet blanket, but I must insist on walking you back. I won’t rest easy if I left you here alone”.

“I’m not alone”, you giggled while wobbling a little on your feet. His arm came around you to steady you, “Mmhmm, yes, well let's get you home anyway”.

You let him lead you towards the door but before you stepped out, you looked at where Thorin had been sitting to find that he was gone.

* * *

“Y/n, I’m so sorry I can’t take you all the way inside, I’m late as it is. You’ll be alright?”, Bo asked worriedly.

“Yes”, you laughed amused by his needless concern, “Go, don’t let your career suffer on my behalf”, you began climbing the steps of the back entrance, “Thank you for a great night, Bo”.

“Pleasant dreams, my lady!”, he called as he hurried down the steps and away from you.

Walking down the dimly lit halls to your room, you quietly ran through the list of chores for tomorrow. What you wouldn’t give to have this small “vacation” stretch a little further. You were nearing the hall of your chambers when you heard the heavy thud of a pair of boots behind you. 

“Y/n”.

You turned, “Your majesty”, you bowed.

“I expected you’d still be away”, he said with an unreadable expression.

“I would have liked to have been, but my escort had to return”, you tried your best to not sound drunk.

“I was about to retire to my chambers as well”, he said in a cool tone. From what little light the torches provided, you saw that he looked tired and a little impatient. He was the same dwarf you had seen at the tavern but somehow he was different.

“I trust you had a good night, my King”, you asked with a hint of curiosity in your tone that he picked up on at once.

“Good enough. I understand that you did too. Shame it had to end early for you”.

You shrugged, “I just miss the mead”.

A light chuckle escaped him, “If that is all you desire, I would be more than happy to provide you with it”.

“I couldn’t possibly, your majesty”, you said flustered.

He wasn’t listening, “Come now”, he beckoned you to follow, “I thought we were past that”.

Soon you were sitting down in his study with a goblet of spiced mead in front of the fireplace. 

“I hope you’re comfortable”, he said sitting down on a red, plush armchair from across the giant, matching settee you sat in. 

“Quite”, you said in between sips; you never thought mad could taste this divine - smooth as butter.

You felt warm and cozy in this space surrounded by books, quills and paintings, the ambiance coupled with the mead instantly re-awoke your social side.

“Not going to join me?”, you asked motioning to his untouched goblet. He looked away from the fire at you.

He looked liked he was a thousand miles away before you said anything, the fine lines around his eyes creased as he smiled at you, “A challenge?”. He raised the goblet to his lips and drank its contents.

“No..”, you wouldn’t dream of such a thing, “If it were, I’d beat you..my King”, you smiled playfully.

“Is that so? Care to try your luck then?”, it was a silly game, but Thorin never turned down a challenge.

“I’d be delighted”.

* * *

Your head was spinning and your fingers were tingling. But in the most delightful way. The world played out a little slower and let you revel a little longer in the fleeting moments. Thorin’s gruff laughter echoed in your ears as you finished your drink and lied back down on the cushions.

“Give up, my lady?”.

You squeezed your eyes shut and smiled while sinking further into the settee, “I do”, you said nodding, “You win, my King. I suppose you win everything”, you said opening your eyes.

“Well..not everything”, he said placing his feet on an ottoman. 

You had been drinking together for quite some time now and you had talked about many things; being intoxicated made it much easier to talk to each other.

You looked down at your feet which rested on the opposite end of the settee, how did you manage to take your shoes off and fully lie down?

“Had I been sober, I’d be ashamed of myself for the state I’m in..in front of you”, you lulled feeling completely at ease.

“Then I pray you’re never sober”, he chuckled swishing the mead around in the goblet.

You couldn’t help giggling, “It’s not proper. In polite society th-”.

“Polite society be damned”, he said snorting, “I’d rather have people be themselves”.

You turned your fuzzy head and smiled at him.

“What?”, he asked cocking his head.

“Why do you insist on keeping me in your company?”.

His lips settled into a thin line like he was stalling. "Does it matter?".

"I suppose not..", you said sitting up. The room tilted and swayed in your vision, "But one might get the wrong impression when their King cannot take his eyes off them", you laughed. 

Thorin didn't appear to be fazed, he merely matched your smirk, "Lady y/n, I do believe you're drunk".

“And I believe you’re trying to change the subject”.

“I’m not”, he laid his head back against the padding of the chair and gazed at you through his lashes. “If you do not wish to be in my presence, you only have to say so”.

“No, I didn’t mean in that way”, you said reaching for the goblet that rested on a low table a few inches away from you.

You saw him raise an eyebrow at your actions, silently questioning if you should really have more but he chose to keep silent.

“I thought it was obvious”, he said slowly, “You’re educated, tolerant and you don’t expect anything from me”.

You didn’t realize that you had frozen with the goblet at your lips. You were amazed that he had such high regard for you; a person he barely spoke to. You blinked wondering if you’d heard him right did he mean that you weren’t after his money or his favor?.

“Or am I mistaken?”, his deep voice made you fall back into reality.

“No..of course not... I desire nothing from you, my King”, you laid your head back down against the cushions to rest your eyes. “I only wish to serve”.

The warmth of the fire and the comfort of the silk, fluffy settee almost drove you into an unconscious sleep. You felt warm, coarse fingers on yours that held the goblet.

“I believe you”.

You forced your eyes half open to see him on one knee in front of you. He took the goblet away from you and set it down on the table. You couldn’t collect your thoughts, you knew you should be feeling tense but your body felt light as a feather and more relaxed in a while. 

“I also feel like..there is something _pure_ and _good_ about you”, you saw his lips slant in a smirk as he uttered those words, but you couldn’t comprehend them.

“I’m so tired”, it was barely a whisper, your head was spinning and your eyes could barely focus on his cerulean irises. 

“I know”, he replied, his voice hardly broke through the haze, “so am I”.

You let your eyes slide shut and prepare to slip into a deep, dreamless sleep. With what little consciousness you wondered why the last part of what Thorin said sounded like a confession. But not a confession of his physical fatigue. Whatever ideas you had about the King dissolved away for the night and you slept soundly.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was definitely not my best effort, I will do better next time. Let me know if I should make the chapters longer or shorter, I love getting your input <3

A persistent sound in the background stirred you from sleep. Your head throbbed and your throat was parched, opening your eyes proved a challenge. The drapes from the large windows were pulled back and blinding light poured into the study. You panicked.

Where were you? How did you end up here? You sat up and clutched your aching head, looking at the dying embers in the fireplace before you, the events of last night came back to you. You squeezed your eyes shut again and tried not to groan in embarrassment. Suppose now you should just bury yourself in the caverns of Erebor to hide your shame for acting a drunk fool in front of the King. Exhaling sharply you ran your hands through your disheveled hair and looked down at yourself; you didn’t recall covering yourself in a heap of silken blankets before falling asleep.

Looking over at the table, you saw a fresh carafe of water and a clean glass next to a plate of pastries.

“I wasn’t sure if I should wake you up, milady”.

You nearly jumped out of your skin. You looked over the backrest of the settee and saw a soot-faced maid clearing the ashes from one of the smaller fireplaces in the far corner of the big study.

“The King instructed me to bring you some water and told me you weren’t feeling well. But I overheard the staff talking about a missing handmaiden…that is you, isn’t it? Lady Y/n?”.

Mahal above. Should you lie?

“Yes”, you sighed, “What time is it?”.

“A little past noon”, she said stocking the fireplace with wood.

“Noon?!!”, you jumped up and instantly regretted it, your head protested violently and you nearly threw up. Sitting back down, you tried to calm your nerves; Irida probably took care of the Queen - but you were most likely in a heap of trouble. What will the headmistress of staff, Lady Gisla, make of your absence? You groaned out loud this time.

“Wait. Was the King here when you came in?”, you voiced a prodding question in the back of your mind. 

“He was”, the girl replied.

Was he here the whole night?

You poured yourself a glass of water and gulped it down in seconds before reaching for another. 

“He gave me the impression that he concerned himself with you, milady”, you glanced at the girl mid gulp, you flashed her a warning look which slipped right past her.

“I felt quite lightheaded when I ran into the King, he was kind enough to let me rest here”, you said abruptly which was meant to end all speculation. 

The bright-eyed maid didn’t seem to get the hint, “You know how the King is, milady, he never says more than a word or two to the help. I’d be mortified should he take an interest in me…why I’d be positively afraid of setting his temper off!”. You rolled your eyes and continued to eat your pastry. You hoped the hangover would pass because you didn’t think that you could face the earful you’ll be receiving from Lady Gisla and Misadora like this. Every little noise seemed to irk you and all you wanted was to be left in peace so you could sleep some more.

“But I suppose if one entertains his fancy there would be benefits…and for him to extend such a kind offer, you must have his favor”, she beamed knowingly.

Your annoyance flared into anger, “No I don’t. Firstly, if he had seen anyone of his staff in need of aid, he would offer it - the King is not an animal. Secondly, know who you speak to and remember your place. How dare you speak to me so impudently of the King, I will stand for no more of this and should I hear that you’ve been spreading gossip..I..I’ll have you sacked”.

You’ve never played the power card on anyone before, neither have you threatened anyone but by the look on the scared girl’s face, it worked. 

“Pardon me, milady”, she said looking a little teary-eyed. You instantly felt bad, but you had to save face now, so instead of apologizing for your outburst, you slowly stood up and walked out of the study. 

You avoided the main hallways and crowded places because you looked a fright after a night of drinking. Once safely inside your room, you stripped out of your clothes and took a quick bath and quickly made yourself presentable. Though you looked fine in appearance, save for bluish dark circles under your eyes, you were in agony on the inside. You swore to yourself that you wouldn't drink another drop for as long as your lived.

As you predicted, you did get quite the telling off by Lady Gisla:

“It is your responsibility to report to me if you are feeling unwell. It certainly isn’t the King’s. You had no business getting ill in front of the King. Or get sick at all when we are entertaining the folk of the Woodland realm.”

“Yes, my Lady”, you said somberly. But you couldn’t say that you weren’t touched by Thorin’s decision to lie for you and lessen the severity of your punishment. 

The Queen barely noticed your arrival at the great hall, for which you were thankful for. After reassuring Irida that you were fine, you apologized for leaving her alone with the Queen all morning.

“It wasn’t so bad. I know from experience that it could have been worse. Though, she was quite unhappy that you weren’t there to do her hair”.

“I’m sure one day without having thing her way won’t kill her”, you whispered to which Irida responded with a laugh. 

You took your spot beside the Queen’s throne and watched while Misadora held court. The King was absent and as conversations progressed around you, you found out that the King was engaged in a meeting with the Elven King. Your mind wandered as you stood silently waiting on the Queen, scenes from the night before played out in your head, while some of them made you cringe, others made you blush slightly. You really hoped that the King didn’t get the wrong impression of you and amidst your mixed thoughts, you found yourself wondering what Thorin was doing and missing his presence. It took you by surprise because you’ve never had such thoughts before.

Disbanding them, you turned your attention to the citizen of Erebor who stood before the Queen with his head bowed after voicing his plea.

“So, you tell me that an orc pack ambushed your trade carts and now you have no way to prepare in time for winter?”, Misadora paraphrased his statement in a rather unsympathetic manner. 

“I was making my way to the Blue Mountains around Mirkwood and through Drimrill Dale…there is no protection around those parts. If we had permission to travel through Mirkwood..take the Old Forest Road..”, the dwarf spoke with a thick accent and was almost on the brink of tears.

“That’s not my fault or my concern”, Misadora shot back, “I won’t pay you for a job _not_ done. I am not your employer, you should negotiate with him, not me”, she rambled.

“He won’t hear of it. He had to compensate for the loss of many other traders who took the long way around this year. He can’t spare anymore”, he reasoned.

You were moved by his request, when you looked at this dwarf you saw your own father who was a trader and the hardships he faced on the road for the sake of his family. You knew them all too well.

“The Crown doesn’t give out money to everyone who asks for it willy-nilly- why we’d be bankrupt in a matter of minutes. I suggest you try working for your keep and not beg whenever you encounter misfortune”, Misadora insisted icily.

The dwarf lowered his head further to hide the spilling tears, “My Queen…I have a family..a wife and three wee lads. They won’t last the winter..I implore you to find it in your heart t-”

“You shouldn’t have had children if you knew you were going to become a common trader”, she rebuked with an exasperated sigh.

Your face flushed and the memory of your late father moved you to so what you did next. Stepping closer to Misadora you softly objected, “My Queen, please, do reconsider and act as The King might”, once the words hastily left your lips you felt like you took your life in your hands. 

Misadora looked at you like you were a three-headed fish, “What?”.

A cold sweat formed on your brow but you stood by what you believed in, “My Queen, I only mean that this would be an opportune moment to show the Woodland elves your generosity and the consequences of being denied the passage through Mirkwood. Surely they wouldn’t have their closest ally f-”.

“I don’t care about the elves. And what gave you the cheek to contradict my authority? The day I take your advice is the day this Kingdom falls”, her icy words bit you, “Now get back before I have you thrown out”, she hissed.

It took all you had to hold your tongue and obey her command, “Forgive me, my Queen”. You met Bo’s sympathetic eyes from across the room where he stood at his post and you realized you had embarrassed yourself in front of the entire court. 

Misadora let out another sigh and beckoned the guards to escort the poor dwarf outside while the next one stepped forward.

You stood there silently for the rest of the day.

* * *

Once you managed to procure some time for yourself you explored the gathering halls and courtyards where many Lords have taken great pain to be present at to meet and mingle with the elf guests. Music rang clear in the Kingdom and mixed with laughter and chatter. It wasn’t unusual for the palace to be hosting important people but the arrival of elves always summon an uncanny number of guests. 

Weaving your way through the dwarves lost on conversion, you made your way to the garrison at the south end of the palace. You stepped outside near the parapet where a thick fog hung in the evening air.

It was an ominous sight to see the guards standing over the parapet while the gloomy fog drew closer and thicker like the ashen clouds above: a drastic change from the liveliness of the interiors of the palace. 

Pulling your shawl around you tighter, you softly spoke out against the gentle wind, “Bo?”.

He looked over his shoulder and beamed at you, “Y/n! What a pleasant surprise”. Leaning his spear against the stone wall, he walked over to you.

“Well it’s a good thing that you’re captain so you can abandon your post just like that”, you said teasingly.

“Only for you”, he said with a light shrug, “what can I do for you?”.

“You…most likely remember the incident in the great hall today”, you began hesitantly and paused for acknowledgment. 

“Most unfortunate for the poor chap”, he said solemnly, “and very daring of you”, he commended with a soft smile.

“Would you be able to find him?”, you asked.

He gave you a questioning look, “I suppose…but why?”.

“I want you to give him this”, you held out a small coin purse filled with three months worth of your wages.

You dropped it in his palm and shook off his confused gaze.

“Why?”, he asked again, “Don’t you need it?”.

“I don’t. I send all my money home to make sure Adad was looked after when he was ill. Now I have no need to”.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably reason with you, but instead, his concern melted and he smiled widely, “Your kindness has no boundaries, does it? And it never ceases to amaze me".

“I just couldn’t live knowing that I did nothing. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing and will help me sleep at night. So, you’ll do it then?”.

“Yes. I’m sure he and his family would be more than grateful for it. I have some coins to spare, I’ll add that in there too”, he said pocketing the little purse.

You sighed looking over the parapet, the fog was thick and nearly consumed all of the tall redwoods, “How do you stand the cold?”.

“After a while, you don’t feel it as bad and inside this armor, it’s not that bad. But I believe you should go back inside, I suspect rain is coming”. You gave a brief nod and he took your hand in his to place a gentle kiss on it. 

Both of you straightened up when you heard someone clearing their throat. 

You turned around and curtsied when Bo bowed and saw that it was Thorin, “My King”.

“I was hoping to discuss the new squadron”, he said flatly.

“Of course, your Highness. Please, if you’d step this way”, Bo said gesturing to the stairway leading to the training grounds below the balcony.

“You shouldn’t be out here, my Lady”, Thorin said casting you a stoic glance.

“Pardon me, my King, I was just about to leave”, you bend in a curtsy again and quickly walk away.

* * *

“Are you certain, my Queen?”, you ask worriedly, “Was it because I lost my place today?”.

“No. Stop pestering me. I don’t need to be waited upon every minute of the day”, she said looking up from her book. _Not from my experience_ , you thought bitterly. 

Irida smirked at you from across the room where she was sorting through Misadora’s shoes and selecting which to pack.

You folded a few of her dresses and laid them in a traveling trunk.

“It’s not like I’m going to Ered Luin, I’m only visiting my parents, I’m sure they have handmaidens to spare”.

“When do should we expecting your return?”, you asked wrapping a few of her jewels in silk and placing them in a box.

“Three days. I can’t bear to be around my parents for too long. If my sister wasn’t getting married, I don’t think I’d ever have a reason to go home”. She seemed to be in a good mood, you noticed that she often talked a lot when she was happy.

“Is the King going to accompany you, my Queen?”, you asked without thinking.

She dropped the book on her lap, “Well, I’d expect because he _is_ my bloody husband. In any case, what’s it to you?”.

“I only wanted to know if I should pack proper night clothes should the King be staying with you”, you explained. 

She let out an amused laugh, “No, there will be no need for that”. 

"And Y/n", she spoke looking up at you, "don't think that I have forgiven your insolence today. I won't let it slip unpunished". 

You didn't think any different, not even for a second, "Yes, My Queen". 

Irida hurried to the door when there was a knock. 

“It’s the King”, she announced shortly, “he wishes to see you, my Queen”. 

With a slight sigh, she nodded. 

Thorin stepped in bearing his usual somber air, “I only wish to tell you that the nanny has taken ill and I sent her home. She found a temporary maid who will look after him for the night but she can’t tend to him while we are away. And there isn’t enough time to look for a replacement”. 

“Of course they find the most inconvenient time to be ill”, she said engrossing herself in her book again. 

“We have to take him with us tomorrow”, he said plainly. 

“No, we don’t”, she said annoyed, “Thorin, I’m not dealing with my parents _and_ a crying baby all at the same time. It will be the death of me”. 

“Have you no love for him?”, Thorin asked calmly. 

Misadora snapped the book shut and glared at him, “Oh, don’t you start with me!”, you squeezed your eyes shut and pretended to not be in the room, you would give anything for Misadora to keep her mouth shut. 

“Misadora, I’m not arguing with you”, Thorin raised his voice a few octaves, “this is not up for debate. I am not asking you, I am telling you. It’s three days with our child”, he turned to leave when Misadora shot to her feet and let out a disgruntled shriek and threw a cushion at him which he dodged easily. 

“No! You always get your way! Not this time Thor-”, of course, she started yelling at him like he killed her pet cat. 

“Your Highness!”, you blurted out unable to stand the thought of this escalating any further. 

Both turned their heads to look at you. 

“I beg your pardon, but if I may, I would like to look after the prince while you’re away. I can find a replacement in no time”. 

“There!”, Misadora said gesturing at you, “I knew I had a reason for keeping you”, she flopped down on the couch again and resumed her reading like she wasn’t screaming bloody murder only a few seconds ago. 

“If that’d be all, I’d like to get ready for bed”, she said without looking up. 

“That is very kind of you, Lady Y/n”, he said with a nod. 

A curt “Good night” and Thorin stepped outside. You followed to close the door behind him while Irida helped the Queen out of her dress. 

Y/n”, Thorin said turning around before you closed the door all the way, “come with me”, a light smile passed his lips. You ducked your head to hide your own smile, “I can’t My King, I have to help the Queen”. 

“Well, I’ll wait then”, he offered. 

You looked over your shoulder to see Irida leading the Queen into the bedroom, “Alright, but whatever for?”. 

“The study", he said before flashing you a smirk and walking off. 

You closed the door and got the rest of the packing done. 

* * *

“I want to thank you for taking over the duty of tending to my son”, Thorin said welcoming you into the study. 

“Please My King, make no mention of it. I would be honored”. 

“Are you sure you’ll manage on your own?” 

“I have Irida and if there is a wet nurse, I will be fine”. 

“Of course”, Thorin said looking away as a light flush colored his cheeks. He sat behind an elaborate desk adorned with scrolls and books while you chose to stand before him. 

“I gather that you had a spat with Misadora today”, Thorin began. Your eyes widened in surprise, “It was most certainly not a spat, My King. I admit I was out of bounds and I am sorry for it”. Boy, word got around fast. 

Turning his back to you, he poured himself a drink and when you refused one for yourself he continued, “Why do you care about a peasant family?”. 

You almost sighed in annoyance, “I don’t understand why it is so surprising for people to grasp the fact that I have a conscience and I would help someone in need if I can. It is quite frankly very disturbing that people find it so bizarre; it’s the right thing to do”. 

He held your gaze for a moment, long enough for you to start to wonder if had spoken too harshly, “It’s easy to forget the sorrows of the common folk once behind these walls”, he replied. 

“No”, you said feeling a little timid, “ _You_ don’t forget”. 

He scrutinized your face silently.  
“And do you know me then...Lady Y/n?”, he asked softly. 

“Well”, you stalled, “I know there is a side of you that is Thorin Oakenshield and not Thorin, son of Thrain, the King Under the Mountain. And he fought for us”. 

He said nothing and as usual, you couldn’t read his blank expression. 

You shifted on your feet while fidgeting with the flowing sleeves of your dress, “Do you need me, My King?”, you asked and the minute the words left your lips Thorin's gaze dropped to the floor hastily and you realized what it sounded like. 

“Do you need my services, My King?”, you flushed, but that didn’t sound any better under the circumstances. 

He reached into his pocket and placed something on the desk and beckoned you forwards. Stepping closer to the desk confusion and anger bubbled up inside you when you realized that it was the purse you had given to Bo earlier today. You didn’t touch it, “Why?”, was all you managed to say. 

“That is all your money, I thought you’d need it”. 

“No”, you said slowly, “I don’t. I have everything I need right here. It is my money, I earned it. My King, I know you rule Erebor, but you do not get to dictate my every action. I will do away with it as I see fit”, you said feeling betrayed. The nerve of him, to go about sticking his nose in your business and telling you how you should live your life. You’ve never heard the like. 

Though Thorin listened with a stoic demeanor, a slight smirk appeared on his lips, “I only meant that you were right”. 

Your brow softened, “What?”. 

“The Queen was wrong to turn him out. After all, it is my doing that made him take the long way around. The least I can do to remedy the damage caused by my stubbornness is to pay for his losses and see that his family is taken care of”. 

“Oh”, you stood there recovering from your outburst. 

“I went to meet with him myself, he was very touched that a certain handmaiden’s kindness made it happen”. 

“I... don’t know what to say...I feel like...the whole day today, I’ve been making a fool of myself”, you mumbled amidst your shock. 

You bent your head, “I-I do hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me, My King”. 

“Why? That’s the most real conversation I’ve had in months”, he downed the last of his drink and stood up and stepped closer. 

“The last thing I wanted to tell you is that I believe we managed to resolve the conflict between Erebor and Mirkwood. I took your advice...hopefully, no more tradesmen will be harmed in the future”. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful!”, you beamed genuinely happy for all parties involved. You never thought in a thousand years that Thorin would return the gems to Thranduil. 

“It’s not official just yet”, he said running his hand over his dark beard. 

“How did you manage to...”, you asked curiously. 

“I repeated what you told me to say”. 

“You didn’t?”, your eyes widened in surprise. 

He gave you a nod, “Hmm. Word for word”, was he teasing you?

“You told him that you lost the gems of Lasgalan...”, you asked bewildered. 

“...and that I came across them recently and decided to return them”, he finished with a chuckle. 

You just stared. 

“And it worked?” 

“Well, yes. If you didn’t think it would work why did you tell me to say it?”, he asked raising his eyebrows. 

“I didn’t think you were going to say it just like that! I thought you might improve upon it...make it sound _Kingly_ ”, you said making gestures with your hand. 

“Kingly?”, he laughed, “How does one do that?”. 

“I don’t know...that’s not my expertise. My King”, you tacked the last part on when you realized that this whole time you had been talking without using proper terms of addressing him. And it felt natural. 

“Of course, I had to gift him one of our diamond mines to sweeten the pot. Bloody elves”. 

“I must say, I wasn’t expecting that. But..why didn’t you do it before? I’m sure you had plenty of chances”.

“I don’t know”, he said looking into your y/e/c eyes. What he wanted to say was that he never had a reason to please anyone before. He had no reason to overcome his pride. 

After a brief pause, you moved to pick up your purse and retire to your chambers. 

“How are you doing?”, he asked abruptly, “I mean..after last night?”. 

You grinned, “I’m quite well”, he was attempting to make small talk, “Why, Your Majesty, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re trying to keep me from leaving”, you ended with a laugh. 

He didn’t flinch a muscle when he responded, “And you’d be right”. 

“But, I do care about you”. 

The smiled slowly vanished from your lips and blood rushed to your cheeks. What was he trying to say?

“I want you to stay here”, his deep voice stilled your confused thoughts, “with me”, his words set your heart racing. Were his eyes always this blue? You’ve constantly avoided staring at him and now you found yourself being invited into his soul. The beautiful speckles of dark blue against the lighter hue of his irises stirred a sense of hidden longing. You became aware of what was happening when you felt his hand brush against your own. 

His hand lightly trailed over the fabric of your sleeve and up your arm and cupped your cheek. “My King..”, you whispered a little uncertainly. 

“Hm?”, his eyes flickered to your parted lips and before you knew it he was leaning into you. A gasp escaped you when you felt his warm breath on your lips, the sudden realization of what you were about to do - the sin you were about to commit made you step back 

Fear and regret washed over Thorin. 

“I’m sorry...I can’t. This isn’t right”, keeping your head down you whisked past him and hurried to the door. 

“Y/n..”, you heard him protest as you swiftly closed the door behind you. 


	4. Part IV

“You’ll start work tomorrow then?”, you asked standing up to lead the new nanny to the door.

“Yes, of course”, she said stepping out, with a small smile you closed the door and sighed. Thank the heavens you managed to find a decent dwarrowdam for the task…and in time too, the King and Queen were due to arrive tomorrow evening and you intended to keep your promises. 

Soft gurgling invaded your little reverie and you felt a slight smile creep to your lips. You strode over to the massive wooden cradle and peered over the at the smiling toddler. He immediately glanced up at you with his big, sky blue eyes and batted his dark lashes at you before reaching out to you with his chubby hands. You gently picked him up and kissed his curly brown locks, “Awake from our nap, my little one?”, sitting down in an armchair you placed the little prince on your lap and giggled as his grin widened and grew into an adorable laugh.

You handed him a toy soldier and gently bounced him on your lap as he hugged it to his pink cheek, “Are you hungry?”, you asked softly while playing with his tiny toes. You had begun to take quite a liking to the dwarfling, he was certainly a very mild tempered being which made you uncertain after whom he took up after. He inherited his father’s vivid blue eyes and dark hair and his mother’s smile. He was most likely the luckiest dwarfling in Erebor, surrounded by riches and the promise of the throne, but all you could think was how unfortunate that this innocent creature should be to be born into such an unhappy family. 

“I bet you miss your Adad”, you said stroking his dimpled cheek, “and I bet he misses you too…very much”, you knew that Thorin adored his child very much, beyond all his treasures. A sigh left your lips at the thought of Thorin, not that he had left your thoughts at all these past few days. You had replayed the events that had unfolded in the study that night and you couldn’t see yourself giving him any other answer than the one you had given…eventhough you wanted to. A dwarf’s loyalty and devotion to his wife are sacred and trumps all things, you hated the thought of being the object that tested Thorin, you couldn’t happily make him break his vows no matter how you felt towards him. You had to stay away from him, no more friendly conversations in the middle of the night, you will not get any closer to the King Under the Mountain. 

A light knock on the door was followed by Irida stepping in, “Bo wants to see you, Y/n. I can watch him, besides it’s time for a feeding”, she took Nain from your arms and you left after kissing his cheek.

Bo was waiting for you in the corridor with his arms folded over his breastplate, “Well, good evening”, you said with a smile as he turned his head to look at you, “what brings you here today? Stopped by to visit the prince?”.

“I’m afraid not, a rider arrived earlier today with a message for you from the Queen, she expects to return tonight and wants you to have everything ready for her”.

“Oh”, you said feeling a little dismayed, you had hoped to have one more day to yourself, “Thank you for letting me know”. Oh dear, this also meant that Thorin will be back too.

“Y/n?”, you looked up to see him looking at you with concern, “Are you alright?”.

You perked up and smiled, “I’m perfectly alright. Just thinking about her majesty’s things I need to straighten out”.

That seemed to put his mind at ease, he flashed you a smile and offered to walk you downstairs, “I expect you had a nice little vacation the past two days”, he grinned.

“It’s a shame it has to end so abruptly”, you said with a sigh.

* * *

“Y/n, I need to speak with you. Alone.”, Misadora shot Irida a look and she took her leave. You wondered what little triviality she was going to get up in arms about now - after all, she had just gotten back.

She sat at her mirror and looked at you through it, her emerald green eyes mocking you.

When she finally spoke the blood drained from your face: “I know what you did”.

She knew. She knew about you and Thorin and you could only imagine what she’s about to do to you, is she going to have you exiled? Thrown in the dungeons? The gallows? Or have you beheaded?

“My Queen?”, you tried to not sound petrified. You hadn’t _done_ anything. Not really. She beckoned you to help her with her jewellery and you urged your legs to move.

Steadying your hands, you worked her braids loose and began removing the hair ornaments, “Do you know what the first thing I was told when I stepped out of my carriage earlier?”.

“No, My Queen”, you replied.

“There was gossip going around that you had been seen with the King…in private”, she paused for effect before asking, “Do you deny it?”.

Your stomach felt queasy and you had to muster all your will power to look at her in the mirror, “I do not my Queen, but let me explain..”, you were surprised when she didn’t interject.

“I wasn’t feeling well and his Majesty was kind enough to offer to let me sit in his study to gather myself”, there was no way anyone had any proof of your meetings after that day, “That is about the long and short of it. I am forever grateful to him and I am sorry to have been an inconvenience to him, I can assure you that it will not happen again”, that was the truth.

Her eyes bore into your very soul to the point where you were afraid that she could read your mind and see that you hadn’t told her the whole story. 

“I could have you thrown out right now, I could finish your life in Erebor in seconds”, Misadora appeared to be eerily calm, it scared you more than her vicious outbursts, you dropped your gaze to your hands as they undid the last of her braids.

“I know what they think of me - what you think of me. The vain, ill-tempered Queen”.

You looked up at her again, “I have never spoken a word against you to anyone, my Queen. You have my loyalty and that is the truth”.

“I dare say, I believe you”.

You looked at her a little shocked.

She stood up, “You haven’t given me a reason to distrust you. And I can believe that Thorin would forget his place as to offer help to a lesser. I don’t believe you have the gall to betray me and still be standing here”.

She turned around to face you, “The most that might be transpiring here is that you have a little girly crush on The King”, her lips curled into a cruel smirk.

You shook your head and bowed your head, her eyes on you put you on edge and made your skin crawl. 

“Good, because he won’t return the feeling. He has finer tastes, and sure as day wouldn’t waste a single thought on you. Don’t get any ideas, I would stay in my fucking place if I were you”, she managed to sound sincere and sweet but her words bit at your insecurities and unnerved you. 

“Of course”, you bit out.

“And should I hear any more of your meetings with the King..”, she took a step closer, “You will find out how true the things people say about me are. I will slit your throat myself”. She cupped your cheek and gave it a squeeze hard enough to sting, “I should hate to lose my favourite handmaiden”. She sauntered over to the bathroom, “Don’t keep me waiting”.

You blinked fast to stop those bothersome tears from spilling, “Yes, My Queen”.

* * *

Thorin had chosen to stay back at the Iron Hills for to deal with a few things that had come up, or so you heard - not that you cared.

If life at the palace has taught you anything, it was to go on living like nothing was the matter, to completely detach your personal life from work. Since the line between the two has been blurring the past few days, you were discovering that it is not so easy anymore.

You didn’t know how things will be between you and Thorin when he gets back, it was a problem that weighed on your shoulders. You had begun to enjoy his company and maybe even care for him, but you didn’t see how any of this was rational.

The rain came down hard on the stone pathway that leads up to the little veranda you stood on with Bo. There was very little light from the moon on this particular night and the trees faded into the night as darkness shrouded the landscape.

A single lamp burned behind you, casting a light wash of gold around it, “Coming up from below is worth it to watch the rain”, you sighed.

“As long as you stay within the city walls, I can rest easy”, Bo responded calmly. You smiled and continued to listen to the drum of raindrops on leaves and earth, it did you good to relax after yesterday.

“Y/n?”.

“Hm?”, you vocalized without shifting your gaze from the pale-lit night.

“I can tell something is wrong. I know something is wrong”.

You shrugged not wanting to talk much right now.

“Is it the King?”.

Lowering your eyebrows you turned your head to look at him.

He smiled, “You forget that I am with him most of the time you’re around and I notice things. That’s why I’m good at my job”.

“Nothing is happening. We talked, that’s it. I don’t understand why this is so scandalous, he is the King for Aule’s sake! He has the right to talk to anyone he wants”, you said shaking your head.

“I didn’t accuse you of anything”, he spoke gently, “but there are people who may not think it so innocent”.

“Don’t you think I know that?!”, you were stressed and this conversation wasn’t making things any better. An uncomfortable silence fell upon you two as you tried to regain your composure.

“The Queen confronted me about it, and it was the most humiliating thing I’ve ever experienced”, you said flatly which folding your hands over your chest.

“Did she indeed?”, Bo responded while shifting on his feet.

“I suppose the chambermaid told her”, you thought out loud, “I did promise her that she’d lose her job if she began spreading stories, I would have to keep it to prevent further damage”, these were just thoughts and you most likely didn’t intend to go through with them.

“No”, Bo sounded horrified and surprised at you, “I’m sure the poor girl didn’t talk to anyone”.

You raised an eyebrow at him, “How are you so certain?”.

Even in the soft light, you could see his cheeks lightly colour and he hesitated at first, “She didn’t tell the Queen”.

You gave him a look beckoning him to continue.

“I did”.

“For the love of Mahal!”, you cried out in exasperation and anger, “Why would you do that?”.

“I felt like I had to, you were going down a dangerous path and I couldn’t just watch”.

You dropped your face into your hands and took in a deep breath before slowly voicing your question, “Why didn’t you come to me first?”.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t listen, I knew it was too late. Maybe the Queen made a better argument than I would have”, he looked at you with his stormy grey eyes, pleading you to see reason.

“Yes”, you said anger burning your chest, “she threatened to murder me. I’d say that’s a good argument”, taking a step forward you glared at him, “You threw me to the dogs on an _assumption_ that I was being immoral. I thought you had better regards for my character, but it is clear to me now that you don’t know a damn _thing_ about me! Bo, I feel betrayed and I don’t think I want you here anymore”, you ended witheringly. 

“I’m only looking out for you, Y/n”, he sounded heartbroken, “I know when you’re happy when you’re sad, and most importantly when you’ve got feelings for someone. He isn’t right for you…”, taking a step forward he tried to reach out to you, you simply turned away.

“You’re my best friend, and I don’t want this life for you!”, he was losing his patience because he couldn’t see why you didn’t understand his motives, “He doesn’t care for you, he doesn’t have a place for you in his life. You’re just a plaything to him, he is going to toss you aside when he’s done with you and I won’t be able to bear it to see you heartbroken”, he meant for his words to be illuminating but they stabbed you like knives. 

“Then leave”, you uttered quietly.

“Y/n…you know I would never leave you”, he replied softly.

“I want you to. I don’t see how I can trust you again. I can watch out for myself”, you said firmly.

Bo opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it and instead slowly retreated back into the fort.

Once the heavy door shut behind you, a heavy sigh left you. You were less angry now and more miserable. You had made up your mind to stay away from Thorin earlier and you had no intention of changing your mind, but your stubbornness had made you speak out against Bo in spite.

You most likely lost your only friend and all you’ve heard from everyone is how Thorin is using you. You put up with Misadora’s nastiness every day because…well, why?

“What am I even doing here?”, you mumbled. Was any of this worth it? Getting involved in so much drama that could very well end your life. You didn’t care about how prestigious of a title it is to be the handmaiden to the Queen, you were still a servant to someone you didn’t respect. Irritation pricked at your skin again and a surge of adrenaline washed over you, a combination that most often lead to rash decisions.

You wore a look of determination on your face as you stepped out into the rain. The cold splattering of raindrops made you gasp but in delight. It added to your excitement and made you feel free…tilting your head back, you let the rain wash over your face. You could go anywhere…the possibilities were endless and you could do anything you wanted, the thought made you giggle. Running down the stone steps, you didn’t think twice about your belongings or goodbyes, you had no one to answer to, you didn’t care about your few possessions - you felt like you were invincible. 

Soon you were on the road to Dale, of course, you had no real plans yet, but it seemed like the best place to go to right now since you had no means of transportation to a further destination save for your sopping wet slippers.

You had been walking for a while now, maybe close to an hour when you noticed that it was becoming harder to see the road as the rain got thicker and the clouds blocked out the last of the moonlight. But you could see lights in the little town of Dale off in the distance, so you weren’t far. Your heavy dress grew heavier as it absorbed water till it became a challenge to walk, your long hair fell out of their braids and clung to your skin and when the cold finally reached you through the blanket of optimism you had woven for yourself, you began to doubt your actions. Soon the rain is going to turn into a storm and the lights in the distance will fade, what if you get lost? Your eyes for the first time since beginning this little adventure turned to the unkempt, overgrown sides of the battered road in fear of the things that might be lurking in the dark.

“Mahal, why didn’t I wait until morning?!”, you cursed into the winds.

Wrapping your arms around you in a futile attempt to warm yourself, you stifled a sneeze. While still walking you pricked up your ears when you thought you heard a noise over the heavy rain. You began praying to Aule to not let some demonic creature murder you on the side of the road and at the same time you quickened your pace as best as you could.

It hadn’t been your imagination, the sound was real and it was becoming louder. The distinct sound of the thud of hooves on the ground, but you weren’t sure from which direction the rider was approaching, but before you could decide, the rider was rearing his pony as he tried to avoid hitting you. You screamed in fear as you toppled back and fell into a pool of mud.

You groaned in disgust and pain while wiping some mud off your brow, “Why don’t you watch where you’re going?! Imbecile!”, you sputtered out. The rider was already off his pony and at your side helping you up, ‘Forgive me, but what exactly are you doing here?”. You finally looked up into Thorin’s striking cerulean eyes and swiftly retrieved your hand once on your feet. He looked just as drenched as you did and equally tired.

“I’m going to Dale. Now if I may, my King”, you said with a clumsy bend of the knee before continuing your walk. You had no time to dally.

He was on his pony in a flash and cantering next to you, “Have you lost your senses completely? You cannot be out here on your own”, he called over the thunderous rain.

“I’m almost there”, you responded confidently.

“I’ll take you back. Y/n, listen to me!”, he was in no mood for your sass. 

You didn’t respond, you were not going back there again. Your mind was made up and nothing was going to change that.

When you didn’t respond or even look at him, he leaned over the side of his pony and scooped you up with one arm. You shrieked in surprise, “Put me down!”.

He placed you in front him in the saddle and kicked the pony into a gallop towards Dale. Well at least you were going where you wanted to go, but him being here somewhat defeats the purpose of you leaving Erebor. Speaking was futile because any shouting was drowned out by the rain and the whipping winds. But at least you felt much less cold since your back was pressed up against Thorin’s chest and his arms while holding the reigns anchored you in place.

Soon, you were riding through the empty streets of Dale. Now that you were here, where exactly had you planned on going…

Thorin most likely picked up on that when he turned the pony down a narrow path and into a stable. You managed to uncling your dress from the saddle and hop off. Under a roof once more, it felt amazing to not be continuously pelted by raindrops.

Thorin was tying the pony to a post when you decided to say something, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that”.

“Have you no regard for your life?”, he snapped turning to face you. In the warm light of the torches, you made out the anger in his eyes. He lowered the hood of his cloak and proceeded to glare at you, waiting for a reply.

You found your tongue, “I was fine, it’s just rain”, you tried to sound as if you hadn’t thought of all the ways you could have died tonight.

He scoffed in agitation, “Clearly you know nothing of the world we live in. You are not to leave Erebor. What if you had gotten hurt?”, he took a few steps towards you, searching your face for a sign of penance, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “I don’t understand. _What_ were you doing?”.

“Nothing. I just wanted to go..”, you said meekly.

“Don’t play games with me!”, he barked startling you even more.

“I…”, you shuddered and finally sighed, “The Queen found out about our meetings. She threatened me..”, you laughed bitterly, “And I lost my only friend”. Thorin’s face seemed to soften a little.

“My King, I don’t want to cause unnecessary complications for you”, you slowly slunk down onto a bale of hay, “I don’t wish to get between you and her. I want you to be happy. I see now that I don’t belong in Erebor”, your voice faltered and shook, “And I certainly don’t wish to be your plaything”.

“My… what?”, he sounded like his awoken from a daydream, “Why would you that? Have I done something that would suggest my affections for you are anything but real?”.

You hugged your knees to your chest and avoided his gaze, “I can’t go back”.

“What will you do? You can’t possibly survive on your own”, he said stubbornly as ever.

“Because I’m kind?”, you said rolling your eyes, “I beg you not to mistake my kindness for a weakness. You’d be surprised by what I’m capable of achieving”.

“Why me?”, you asked squeezing your eyes shut, “You could have any dwarrowdam or woman in the world. Many would throw themselves at you if you let them, many who are more beautiful and more worthy than I”.

“Stop this”, he commanded clearly agitated, “There is no equaling you. I won’t hear any more of it”. You didn’t say anything, he restlessly walked up to the pony and unhooked a satchel before walking back to you.

“I don’t want you to leave”, his deep voice which was usually calm and confident carried a note of desperation, “You give me purpose, when I’m talking with you or just being in your presence I feel content with life because I feel like I’m with an old friend”, you looked up and saw the sadness and sincerity in his eyes but said nothing. Not because you weren’t moved, but because you weren’t expecting this from him, this was the most emotion you’ve seen him express since you’ve laid eyes on him.

He quickly regained composure, “You’re cold. Let’s go inside”.

“Where?”, you asked. He beckoned to the two-story building to the left of the stable with a nod of his head.

He stepped out into the rain again and began heading to the side door.

You stood up and realized that this was the night for many risky endeavors, “Thorin”, you called out making him halt mid path.

It dawned on you that this was the first time you’ve called the King by his first name, he turned around and found himself in your embrace. Your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t protest for a second. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer, his lips hungrily fought to claim ever inch of your mouth. To you, he tasted like rainwater and happiness, the sensation of his beard rubbing softly against your skin made you happy. The feeling of reciprocating his longing was indescribable because you’ve never experienced something equal to this to compare it to, it felt _right_. His lips fit into the curve of your lips, his hands fit into the crook of your spine and over your hips…he fit into your being and you into his. His nose gently grazed your cheek as you slowly broke the kiss, blinking against the drops of water that were collecting at the ends of your eyelashes, you smiled, “Thank you for telling me”.

The feeling of amazement was probably wearing off on him when he murmured a small, “Mmh”, in response. He was more interested in the sparkle in your eyes and the flush on your skin at the ends of your shy smile. He didn’t think anything in this world could compete with your inner or outer beauty.

“Come on”, he said breaking away from you and leading you to the door.

You stepped into an inn. The lower floor appeared to a tavern and given its almost empty bar, you assumed it was past three in the morning.

“Go upstairs. I’ll be right there”, he said walking towards one of the humans.

You took the rickety wooden set of stairs concealed by drapery in the corner and ascended onto a stoop that was open on one side, looking over the small houses and shops of Dale and the other side housed a row of doors.

You waited patiently but it wasn’t long when you heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, “I was able to procure you some dry clothes and a place to spend the night”. He handed you a folded dress and unlocked one of the doors allowing you to step in.

“I’ll allow you some time to change”, he said closing the door.

Hurrying over to the small brazier that warmed the room you held your hands out and basked in the heat for a little bit before shedding your wet dress and then your underclothes. You grabbed one of the towels that were folded in a stack on the only side table in the room and dried your skin. You quickly stepped into the dry clothes, not wanting to leave Thorin out in the cold for longer than was necessary. Looking down at yourself, the blue dress was a loose fitting and felt like it was made of a thin fabric, you tied a sash at the hips to look more presentable. Outside, a clap pf thunder shook the inn making you jump in fright. You thanked the Valar and Thorin for getting you out of that storm just in time.

Satisfied with your dress, you opened the door to find Thorin leaning on the fencing of the stoop with a bottle of gin in his hand. Unbelievable. You left him alone for a fraction of a moment.

He stepped inside and you offered to return the courtesy of some privacy.

“Please, you don’t need to leave on my behalf”. 

So instead you sat in one corner of the bed and began to undo what remained of your braids. Behind you, you heard the distinct sound of wet clothes hit the floor. Taking the towel, you dried your long hair in sections.

“Y/n?”, he spoke after a long silence.

“Yes?”

“I hope you know there is no love between myself and Misadora. At least not anymore”.

The thought of Misadora sent you spiraling into a cloud of guilt and dread.

“We are husband and wife in name only. I have never felt about her the way I feel about you”.

“Thorin, you shouldn’t say such things”, you hushed him, “She is your wife nonetheless, you entered into an agreement to honor each other”.

You heard him chuckle, “Is that what she’s been doing? Honoring me? I was a fool to fall into her trap”, a deep sorrowful sigh followed.

“I lost interest in everything. I merely existed to run my kingdom and immerse myself in the work at the forge. It was a miracle that I even looked up that one wonderful day when I heard your voice. I dare say it was fate. I was taken by the mere sight of you. I only regret not noticing you sooner”.

You blushed turning to look at him, he was leaning against the wall shirtless, every single braid in his hair was undone, even his marriage braid, he took a swig from the bottle and smiled softly at you. More blood rushed to your face at the sight of him, his finely chiseled torso earning a second glance from you.

Daringly, you patted the spot next to you on the bed. He slowly walked over and sat down.

“I know our folk like their drink, but don’t you think sometimes you’re a little excessive?”, you tenderly stated.

“I think everything I just told you tonight warrants my drinking”.

You couldn’t really argue there.

“Because you occupied most of my time, when you’re with me and when you’re not - I barely thought of such vices. But now you tell me you want to leave me”, he took another swig out of the bottle before you could take it from him.

“I’m here now “, you placed the almost empty bottle on the ground and took one of his hands in yours.

“Indeed you are”, he squeezed your hand in affection.

Another loud crash of thunder elicited a squeak from you.

Thorin found it amusing, “Still think you could have lasted alone out there?”

You stuck your chin out, “Perhaps”.

He shook his head, “Stubborn lass”.

“ _I’m_ stubborn?”, you cried in disbelief, “My King, I believe all of Arda proclaims you as the champion of stubbornness”.

He offered you a smug smile.

You felt so much more at ease here in the comfort of the small room than in the confines of the vast palace.

As if he heard your thoughts, Thorin spoke, “She can’t hurt you, you know. As long as I am there she can’t do anything to you”, he circled an arm around you and brought you closer to him. Sighing, you rested your damp head on his strong shoulder.

“My King, I would like to forget everything tonight”, you pulled your legs up onto the bed and turned to face him. You placed your hand on either side of his bearded jaw, “I want to just be _us_ tonight”, you kissed his cheek and flopped down on the bed.

He looked down at you, his gaze washed over your form like waves on a beach. He wasn’t sure what to do next - a rare event for Thorin to be uncertain. You smiled, reaching for his hand again, you coaxed him to come closer. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, he kicked his boots off and settled in next to you.

You rested a hand on his firm thigh and looked up at him, “So, how was your journey?”.

His eyebrows rose and fell with his sigh, “Busy. One might suppose that the granted passage through Mirkwood would be the end to all our trade problems, but the three clans from Ered Luin are demanding a tax increase on anything Erebor buys from them since we “have the means to do so”. If it’s not one thing it’s the other”.

Well, he did have a lot of gold, it wasn’t a surprise that others will be after it. You began to trace patterns on his thigh, losing yourself in his stories, giggling at some of his metaphors and marveling at how beautiful he looked when he was being open and himself. Time stopped in this room, you had no cares, neither did he, it was just you and him with nothing in between. He was not the King and you weren’t a lowborn dwarrowdam, you were just two people who were completely enthralled by each other. 

“You mentioned a falling out with a friend earlier today?”

You narrowed your eyes at the thought of the betrayal, “Bo? What about it?”.

“Bo? The captain?”, he sounded intrigued, “I always felt strangely about him”.

“He was the one who told the Queen about...”, you sighed.

“Of course. What more could you expect from a half-breed”.

You lightly smacked him on the side of his leg, “There’s no need to be nasty. He is a good person. Loyal to you and a hard worker. He only wished to protect me”, you knew he didn’t have any bad intentions. 

You became aware of Thorin casting you a strange look.

“I suppose the reason I didn’t particularly take to him was because he always had your affections and I didn’t”, Thorin said thoughtfully, he chose to leave out the part where he nearly denied Bo the captaincy out of envy.

You laughed, “Bo and I are good friends. I could never feel about him the way I do about you”.

Hours slipped by as you learned many of the details of his numerous adventures and amidst these stories, he showed you parts of his soul that are concealed from the rest of the world. He made you laugh like no other, it was a little surprising to you because he didn’t strike you as a dwarf with a sense of humor. It wasn’t your average sense of humor, it was dry and awkward but also very much him. His deep, rumbling voice became your favourite sound and you wondered how you managed to ever be happy without it before. Somewhere between your conversations, he slid down onto a pillow and gave you access to his almost dry locks of hair to play with. 

“And this one?”, you asked tracing a longer scar just under his left pectoral.

“Cave troll”, he seemed to be a little too pleased with your fascination in his collection of battle scars. It was a miracle that this man was still in one piece after all you’ve heard.

“What about this one?”, you lightly touched a raised scar that ran across his collar bone, “an orc?”, you guessed.

He looked down and chuckled lightly, “That was no orc. That’s a gift from my brother from when were dwarflings”.

A small giggle escaped you at the thought of Thorin as a rambunctious dwarfling but then you noticed that he was looking at you funny, “What?”, you asked nervously.

“Look at you…you’re so beautiful. Positively breathtaking. Any dwarf would be lucky to claim your heart or just be graced by your presence..he’d be the envy of the world”, he smiled lovingly at you.

You hid your blushing face in the palms of your hands, “You mustn’t tease me so”.

He reached out and took your hand in his and brought it to his lips to place a tender kiss on your knuckles, “I’m the happiest I’ve been in all my life”.

You lightly kissed his chin and before you could back away, he claimed your lips in a warm kiss, your eyelids fluttered shut as you lost yourself to him all over again. Your fingers trailed down the smattering of dark hair on his chest and back up over his tattooed arms, feeling every ripple in them as his hand slid down the curve of your spine. The taste of gin, the sensation of his touch and the comforting smell of him almost made it too difficult to resist the not so subtle request when his hand finally came to a stop on your bum.

You broke the kiss apologetically, “Thorin…I’m sorry I cannot in good conscience give you all that you desire from me”.

He didn’t get annoyed or frustrated he merely pulled you into his chest and kissed the top of your head, “I understand. I will more than gladly take whatever you offer me”.

You settled into his embrace and let him trace the seams on the back of your dress which made you feel fuzzy and comfortable. Laying there with his heartbeat drumming at your ear, you felt the exhaustion and excitement of the day catch up with you till you felt your eyelids grow heavy.

“Y/n?”

“Hm?”, you responded opening your eyes, it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes of sleep.

“I have to be getting back now”.

“Oh”, you were more than a little disappointed.

“If you come with me, we can be back before most of the people at the palace are awake”.

That would mean it would be like you never ran away, you would pick up from where you left off and be back at Misadora’s side. You hadn’t really accomplished your goal of getting away from Thorin and you’re certain that you now knew more about him than anyone else. He made you happy and you certainly were the only thing that made him happy right now.

And now that you’ve had time to think things more clearly, you weren’t ready to leave your job- you’d worked too hard for it.

“I will come with you. But..”, you stipulated while sitting up, “only on the condition that you tell me more of your adventures”.

His face lit up as he reached out to kiss your forehead, “My dearest heart...I’ll tell you everything and more”.

The rain hadn’t let up and it still looked like night outside, this would most likely work to your advantage on your trip back. Preparing to leave, you noticed that the thought of going back caused the softness in him to slowly recede and war harden dwarf emerge, with this stoicism and curt replies. His heart was only for you.

“May I?”, he asked gazing down at your hair that you’ve been brushing.

“You needn’t ask”, you kissed his hand before letting it trail through your soft hair. Relaxing into his touch, you let yourself enjoy this intimate moment, soon you felt both of his hands work your hair.

“That’s the best I could do in such little time”.

Opening your eyes, you touched the mass of waves that cascaded over your shoulder to find a single braid that began just above your ear and spiraled its way down. Your fingers traced the emblem of Thorin’s clan that was etched in the bead that secured the bead; it was one of his.

“Thorin...”

“I hope you aren’t offended”.

“Not in the least”, you said in amazement.

Of course, you wouldn’t be able to wear it for the world to see, you would conceal it and wear it just for him.

“You are mine”

“I am”.


	5. Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I haven't been feeling motivated to write lately and this wasn't my best work. I still hope you like it <3

Sometimes you had to pause and wonder if you had looked over something because the days progressed smoothly and without trouble. It was too peaceful and it often made you nervous, but when you were done with your duties and you found yourself in Thorin's’ arms during the small hours of the night, all your worries were forgotten. 

It became habitual that you would seek him out in his private library or the study away from prying eyes where he would wait for you to join him. His caresses and gentle kisses always whisked you away into a different reality.

To your knowledge, there has been no more speculation about your private life save for Irida’s enthusiastic prying upon spotting the neatly concealed braid in your hair. You never wore his bead out in public, instead, you secured the braid with one of your own and hid it among the many others that decorated your hair. 

But of course, to the very few who knew you, the braid stood out like a sore thumb, “Oh, do tell who this new beau is”, Irida gushed while walking with you to the Queen’s chambers.

You shrugged nonchalantly, you really wouldn’t go so far as to call it a ‘courting braid’, “It’s just a new style of braiding I was trying out”.

“Piffle! It is most definitely a courting braid”, she said hurrying down a flight of stairs alongside you, “Is he not a dwarf with a good reputation? Is it Bo?”.

“For Mahal’s sake!”, you said rolling your eyes, “Alright! He works at the forges. Now keep it to yourself”, you said in a hushed voice as you walked into wake Misadora. It wasn’t a complete lie.

Talk of the braid brought back less than fond memories of the events that took place a few nights ago. After being avoided by Bo after your dispute, you swallowed your pride and decided to make amends with him; after all, he was your oldest friend at Erebor, your only family left.

He had received you kindly and with happiness much to your relief. He was obviously not angry with you anymore, “I’m sorry for speaking so harshly. I wasn’t having a good day”, you apologized, “I know you meant no harm”.

He shook his head, “I admit I might have been in the wrong as well...I could have handled it better. But I’m not sorry for what I said to you”.

“I know”.

“Can I hope that you’re telling me this because you have changed your mind about him?”, an expectant glint passed over his soft eyes.

“No”, you replied, “I would tell you that I feel guilty...but I don’t”. To say this out loud for the first time was satisfying and liberating but it also terrified you.

You could see the confusion and surprise sweep over his features before his eyes found the new braid in your hair. Disbelief and maybe even anger replaced his earlier reaction, “I have got to say that it is quite astonishing to learn that after knowing someone for years, you don’t know them at all“.

His words didn’t elicit anger, but sadness instead.

“I didn’t expect this from you”, Bo took a step back.

Before he could leave you spoke the last words you would speak to him for a while, “I didn’t claim to be a saint, Bo. I truly am sorry I can’t match your expectations”.

You shook the memory out of your head and helped Misadora into her dress for breakfast and later sitting at the council. You were aware that the seven clans have been meeting rather frequently over the past few months but it really didn’t evoke much curiosity in you to find out more. It did, however, come as a surprise to you that Misadora should take any interest in their meetings at all, much less request a seat at one today.

Of course, you had more sense than to pry into her business. Irida was learning quickly how to leave the harder tasks to your skilled hands and take on the ones that were harder to get wrong. As you finished braiding her hair, you noticed that Thorin’s braids that usually framed her face had unraveled and the beads missing. 

“My Queen, if I may ask, what happened to your marriage braids?”.

She looked up at her hair and shrugged looking mildly perplexed, “The beads are quite likely in my room”.

“I’ll fetch them”, Irida said stepping away from the armoire where she was sorting out a dress for Misadora to wear later in the day.

“Would you like me to send for the King to redo them before you go down?”, you offered.

“No”, she said sharply, “I’m certain Mahal wouldn’t cast his wrath upon Erebor if I didn’t wear them just this once”.

You would certainly hope not. But more than that you only hoped that no one would notice, it wouldn’t be taken lightly by your people.

“Speaking of braids”, she chirped regaining your attention, “I couldn’t help but notice a new one in your hair”. 

You were taken aback, “I’m surprised that you noticed it”.

“Things rarely slip by me without my knowing”, she said wryly.

You looked down at the crystal hair comb you secured in her golden waves, “Well, it sure has been a popular subject of conversation among my friends”.

“Well I can’t say that I am happy for you”, she said rejecting a pair of earrings Irida suggested, “he surely isn’t from noble stock if he couldn’t give you a courting bead”.

“He’s preoccupied with other matters at the moment. He is a good dwarf, my Queen. Most would agree”, you said plainly.

“It doesn’t matter I suppose. All fancies either wither away or end up in a loveless marriage”, she quickly decked her fingers in huge jeweled rings, “I’m not quite sure which is worse. My advice is to make your life as comfortable as you can”, she smirked before standing up.

“I hope your beau won’t get in the way of your duties to me”, she eyed you warningly.

“No, he won’t”, to be honest, this conversation was making you quite nervous and you would love for it to end.

She appeared to be racking her brains, “Is there a rule against handmaidens taking husbands?”.

The question didn’t take you by surprise, “Not that I’m aware of”.

“Hm. Well, there should be”.

* * *

Since you couldn’t assist Misadora in the council halls, you were left to sit outside with Irida while the guards stood at the giant doors. Every clan leader’s squad of personal guards stood there in baleful silence which was becoming a little too much for you to bear. You made a face at Irida and she shrugged in silence to which you let out a quiet sigh. Maybe a quick walk would ease your boredom, besides, you won’t be needed for a while longer. 

Before you could even shift, a familiar giggle echoed down the halls lifting your spirits. And sure enough, the nanny turned a corner with the little prince in her arms.

“What are you doing in these parts?”, you asked with a smile while walking over to her and Nain. 

“Milady”, she bowed and placed the toddler in your arms. He seemed happy to see you, his eyes squinted as a huge grins ran from ear to ear while his fingers tangled in your hair.

“The little master isn’t feeling too well so we’re on on way to the healers”, she said looking slightly troubled, “I’m sure it’s only a cold”.

“Oh?”, his bubbly demeanor almost distracted from the flush on his cheeks and his runny little nose. “Why didn’t you have the healers come to the nursery instead?”.

“The poor boy is cooped up in that nursery all day, I’m sure it has something to do with this. A walk and some fresh air will do him good”. She was right. He was almost always alone, especially these days since Thorin was busy. You hoped that soon when he’s old enough he could join the other dwarflings in training and schooling in preparation for his inheritance. 

“Well then, I will stop by later to see how he’s doing”, you handed him back just before the doors swung open and the lords walked out, some still engaged in conversation. The nanny quickly whisked away with the prince and you stood aside letting them leave. The faces of the lords were sullen and serious which made you think that the meeting hadn’t gone well - then again they’re leaders, maybe that’s how they always looked.

You and Irida hurried behind Misadora as she walked with the King. Even though you kept your distance to allow them some privacy, you could hear the clear irritation in Thorin’s voice and the aggravation in Misadora’s.

“We were so close to convincing the Firebeards and Broadbeams to join us and you single handedly undid months of work”, Thorin fumed.

“ _You_ shouldn’t have any part of this! This is not your problem and Erebor is still not strong enough, you should be thanking me”, she bit out. 

“You don’t understand. I don’t expect you to understand but I won’t have you undermining my authority. I suggest you take the rest of the day off and leave me to fix this”.

Misadora stifled a sigh and was quiet for while, which didn’t happen that often. The gathering of Lords had moved into the throne room and the tall doors swung shut behind them at Thorin’s command. You stopped a good distance away from the couple and averted your eyes as he turned to look at Misadora, “I’ll see you at dinner”.

“Thorin, wait”.

You stole a quick glance at them and saw Misadora’s hand reach for his, “I only want what’s best for you”.

Thorin’s expression was unreadable, “I’d like to believe that”.

The doors opened to let him in and quickly shut after. Misadora beckoned you to follow and you did your best to keep up, “Would you like to sit in the garden, My Queen? You might be able to see Prince Nain before he turns in”.

“No”.

She was in quite a hurry you noted as you almost stepped on the long golden trail of her dress.

“Ladies”, she chirped a greeting as she floated into the massive sitting room where the wives of the Lords were having their midday tea. Their heads turned towards the door and you could plainly see the smiles disappear from their faces as they rose to their feet to curtsy. You sort of felt sympathy for Misadora when you see her try to fit in with the other important ladies. They were much older than she was and was rarely very welcoming towards her- granted that she was the spoiled brat everyone thought she was, you felt bad for her failed efforts.

“Our husbands have been quite busy, have they not?”, she grinned while sitting down between two of the Ladies. Irida quickly fixed her a cup of tea while she continued to speak, “But of course it is our duty to keep them from making mistakes”.

“Indeed?”, one of the ladies cocked an eyebrow, “What mistake are you referring to?”. 

You were just as curious and suspicious of Misadora’s motives.

* * *

“He’s asleep, milady. The medicine made him drowsy”.

“Are you turning in too?”, you asked walking into the nursery.

“Yes. He won’t wake up but I’m right across the hall and I’ll be making check-ins”, the nanny said putting away the last of the toys scattered on the fur rug.

“What did the healers say?”, you asked.

“It is a cold. Nothing to worry about, it will be gone in a few days”, she smiled.

“That’s good to hear”, you said peeking over the cradle, “I’ll stay a while if you don’t mind”.

“Not at all, milady. Enjoy your night”.

Feeling his cheek, you were relieved that it wasn’t unusually warm. You didn’t have much time because you had snuck away after the big dinner downstairs and you had a few minuted before you had to get back to MIsadora. She had insisted on with Thorin in the library while he and a few others settled more business. 

“Get well soon little prince”, you whispered as you pulled the silk quilt around his sleeping form and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“I heard he was unwell”.

You smiled at Thorin as he walked up to the cradle, “He’s doing fine after a visit to the healers”.

“Good”, he replied gazing down at Nain, “I wasn’t worried. He’s a strong warrior”.

“Of course”, you said turning to face Thorin.

“Thank you for being there for him”.

“I try to see him when I can”, you said trying not to let on that you pity his son, “Shouldn’t you be downstairs?”.

“I had to come”, he said placing his hands on your hips, “I’m glad I ran into you”.

“Thorin..”, you sighed, “I agree with The Queen”.

He blinked in confusion, “What?”.

“I don’t want you to go on this quest”.

He stared at you for a few seconds before chuckling, “Is it because I’m not as young as I once was?”.

You threw him a look, “No. Moria is too far gone to recover with the forces of Erebor. Even with the combined strength of the seven clans, it will be near impossible”, you said trying to stay neutral, “I know Moria is the home of the Durins and it’s important to you. But it’s too much of a risk and you’ve built so much in your lifetime...you don’t need to do more”, you realized that you were rambling. 

“Y/n”, he asked assuming a gentler tone, “I don’t think you and Misadora have the same intentions in mind”.

“What do you mean?”

“She wants to delay the taking of Moria, not stop it. She doesn’t want the clans helping Balin claim it”.

“Balin? Isn’t he a Durin? Surely he has the right to it?”, you asked trying to make sense of this.

“He does but MIsadora’s family has been raising an army to procure it..most likely for her brother. They’re just not ready yet”.

You sighed in exasperation, “But they can’t claim it for themselves...wh-..what claim have they to it? And how can one army do what I fear seven armies cannot?”.

“Her brother could claim it in my name. When they have the numbers and the means, they will attempt to rally the clans”, he rubbed his eyes, clearly tired of thinking about this, “For the time being, her family is not a problem. I can handle her”.

Your face softened as you tried not to smile at his statement, he was probably the only one who would attempt to “handle” Misadora. 

“Thorin, you shouldn’t let these people walk all over you. This is your kingdom”, you understood that this was a family matter, sometimes conflict resolution took patience. 

He smiled and extended a hand your way and you took it, “Please, do not worry yourself. Everything is fine”. You did your best to look convinced even though you’ll be worrying for him till this is truly resolved. “You should be getting back now, it’s terrible manners for the host to keep his guests waiting”, you chided playfully while giving him a gentle push towards the door.

“I’ll see you down there”, he said with a chuckle as he left.

You waited a few minutes before following him down. When you made it back, most of the people have left save for Thorin, Misadora and three other Lords who sat drinking and engaged in a conversation. Joining Irida in her little corner where she sat reading her book, you offered, “Maybe a quick walk in the night air will make you feel less sleepy?”. Irida wearily glanced over the pages of her book and responded, “Surely, won’t be long now”. 

“You said that an hour ago”, you laughed glancing at Misadora who was clearly a little more than drunk. Thorin has assumed his usual serious air and looked less than interested in whatever his guests were saying. 

Another hour went by before the remaining dwarves decided to turn in for the night. You were almost falling asleep as you stared into the flames of a nearby lamp. A light nudge woke brought you back to earth and you stood up in a hurry to see the backs of the three dwarves disappearing out of the room. You and Irida slowly approached the King and Queen. As she saw you approaching, Misadora got up as gracefully as she could and you came to a stop a few feet away. 

To your surprise, she leaned down and placed a suggestive hand on Thorin’s thigh while the other cupped his cheek. You could vaguely see Irida shift on her feet awkwardly. Thorin’s brows furrowed in confusion as his eyes left the parchment he was scouring to find her smiling at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by her lips on his. 

Your mouth dried up but you found the strength to will yourself to look away. Drawing a deep breath you looked up after a few moments hoping that she was ready to leave. But to your dismay, you saw her sitting on his lap, her hands in his hair and her lips all over his face. Your stomach churned and your throat closed up...of course, you couldn’t help but feel jealous and resentment towards Misadora, but what could you do but be quiet? 

You realized that you were angry but you knew that it was not rational, but your anger flared when Misadora caught your eye and smirked at you in between kisses. It was like she was taunting you. Looking away you tried to compose yourself, she was not worth getting yourself all riled up.

“I’d like you to come to my chambers tonight”, you heard her smooth, seductive voice say as your heart sank further. You exhaled and blinked a few times when you heard ruffling of clothes and the distinct sound of shoes on the stone floor. Thorin has lifted MIsadora off him and placed her on her feet, “Maybe some other night”, he walked past you, “Take the Queen to her room”.

* * *

“Here is to the last of these council meetings”, Irida said taking a swig from her tankard, “at least for a while”.

“Mhm”, you managed while chugging the contents of your own tankard. You were sort of relieved that the clans were going back after tonight’s feast, it has been a rough couple of days since you were going to bed after one in the morning and be up by five again. You were doing your best to hide your exhaustion and so was Irida but you couldn’t help but join the celebration tonight. You took one last chug of ale and reached for another tankard.

“Well, I suppose one of us needs to stay sober”, Irida said pushing her tankard away, “I’ve never seen you let go at one of these things”, she said beckoning to the chattering dwarves. You shrugged, “I like the music today”. 

“Are you alright? You’ve been... _moody_. Does this have anything to do with the mystery man in your life? The one with no name?”, she smiled.

You scoffed, “No. I’m fine”. You didn’t understand why you felt this way and you didn’t want to confront your feelings either. All you wanted to do was drink your ale.

It was warmer than it usually is in here...or was the alcohol warming up your blood? “I’m going to find a balcony to get some air”, you picked up your tankard and stood up to leave. Truthfully, you were not enjoying the dancing or the music. It was just another feast to you and you were in no mood to entertain all of this merrymaking. 

“Do you want me to come with you?”, Irida asked with a tinge of concern in her voice.

“No no. You need to stay here and watch her”, you said gesturing towards Misadora who was dancing her cares away.

Quietly, you made your way through the mass of people towards one of the doors that lead out. It did feel much better to be out here. The din of the feast faded as you moved further down the empty hall. You unpinned the headdress from your hair without a second thought and did your best to keep walking in a straight line. This hall looked unfamiliar but yet so familiar to you, well most connecting halls looked the same.

You opened a door to your left and stepped into a lavishly decorated space with a fireplace burning steadily and grand furniture all around. 

“Well”, you exclaimed, “This is n-not the way to the balcony”, you took another sip of your drink and turned to reach for the doorknob.

“Oh”, you squeaked in surprise and backed up when the door swung open.

“I saw you leave.”, Thorin said shutting it behind him.

“You shouldn’t be here, people will be looking for you”, you said looking away and staring into the bottom of your tankard.

“Y/n..are you alright?”

“I’m fine”, you replied getting a little tired of that question, “I just wanted some air...I’m a little drunk”.

You heard his comforting chuckle, “To be quite honest, so am I”.

Being careful not to disturb the huge vase that rested on the side table behind you, you placed your hand on it to steady yourself. 

“I wanted to tell you that it is finally official, the road to Ered Luin through Mirkwood is open to Erebor”

“That’s wonderful to hear”, you half smiled before resorting to silence again which neither of you broke for a while.

“You’re quiet tonight”

“Am I?”, you responded passively. 

“Y/n”, Thorin sighed, “I am not terribly clever with picking up on insinuations”.

“I told you I’m fine. I’m not insinuating anything”, you placed the tankard in your hands on the side table when you saw him step towards you. You took his hand when he extended it towards you and he pulled into a warm embrace. His hands found their way on to your hips and you rested your cheek against his chest.

“What’s on your mind?”, he tried again while gently running a hand down your back.

“Nothing”, you insisted stubbornly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you these past few days. It’s hard to find time..to have a minute to myself”.

“I understand. You don’t have to apologize”, you said flatly, “Where are we?”.

“I don’t know”, he replied unconcerned, “I didn’t know this room existed until today”.

“That’s assuring. You don’t know the rooms in your own home”.

“Are we going to talk about this room for the rest of the night?”, he asked raising an eyebrow.

You pushed away from and dropped your face into your hands, “I don’t know why I feel this way”.

“Y/n..did I do something to upset you?”

“I don’t know...did you?”.

He looked confused and a little frustrated, “Is..Is this about the other night?”.

“No”, you retorted defensively but then you realized that there was no point in lying to him, “Yes”.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. You know I don’t care for her...I don’t understand what she was trying to do. It shouldn’t have happened”, he cupped your cheek in his palm, “Lady Y/n, you are worrying over nothing”.

“I’m not angry with you”, you said letting out a wry laugh as you came to an abrupt conclusion, “I’m jealous”.

The smile lines around Thorin’s eyes deepened as he let out a chuckle, “Truly, I am flattered”, he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, “But there is no need for that. You are the one I love”.

“My King, I am selfish...I want you. I want you all to myself”, you shakily stood on your toes and kissed him.

You felt his amicable mood disappear, it was replaced by a much more serious and heavy aura, “I am yours”. You knew that but it was too much to imagine her hands on him and...his one her’s. It didn’t seem fair to you when you loved him and truly saw into him far deeper than she ever could.

Letting your rampant emotions take hold of you, your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into a hot, passionate kiss. He matched your urgency and need with equally passionate kisses. His taste and delicious scent only fanned the flames in your core, as if he sensed this, he quickly picked you up and held your legs around his waist. He placed you on the table behind you but in his hurry, he knocked over the vase and the tankard. The vase shattered into pieces and what was left in the tankard soaked the fur rug below. Startled, you broke the kiss and looked down at the mess - Mahal, how many lifetimes would it take for you to pay that off?

“It doesn’t matter”, Thorin said in his deep voice, clearly unfazed. He leaned down to recapture your lips when you spoke in a sultry voice that even surprised you, “I need you”.

He stopped in his tracks and a look of uneasiness veiled his eyes, “Y/n, you’re not thinking clearly”, he stroked your warm cheek with the back of his hand, “In the morning you might feel differently... after getting some rest”.

*****

You rolled your eyes and placed your hands on his, “Stop being so sensitive. I am thinking clearly, and I’m telling you this is what I want Thorin”, you ran your hands up over his strong arms and down again. He didn’t sound too restrained to you, grasping his hands in yours, you placed them just under your breasts- teasing...tempting him. “I thought you wanted this”.

“I do”, he replied in his rough voice which sounded deeper, “more than anything in the world”.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on your jawline, his rough beard tickling you in the most delightful way. You bit your lip in bliss when he laid down a trail of desperate kisses down your neck, making your skin flush with arousal. Wrapping your legs tighter around him, you closed the distance between the two of you. You were pleasantly surprised to feel his own arousal against your inner thigh. He reached the top of your heaving breasts but when he felt you reach down between your pressed bodies, he stepped back.

“Why did you stop?”, you gasped.

“Tonight, I want to please you”, he said trying to steady his breathing.

Collecting your skirts in his hands, he gently raised them past your knees, all the while maintaining eye contact in case you changed your mind. There was no way you were going to, you were too enthralled by him. He knelt between your legs and placed a trail of kisses down your right calf; you shifted on the small table, a little nervous but willing and eager to please him.

Thorin grabbed hold of your hips and slid you closer to the edge while simultaneously pushing the skirt past your thighs. To help him, you pulled your slick undergarments over your legs and tossed them aside. 

“Thorin”, you trembled, “Don’t make me beg”.

He offered you a smirk before proceeding to slowly kiss up your leg, much too slow for your comfort. The anticipation had you on the brink of madness, your breath came out in short bursts, while your hands were tangled in his soft, black locks of hair. Finally, he reached the top of your thigh, then he looked at you for permission before placing a kiss on the top of your opening. Gently, he began to kiss and the eventually lick your pink lips till you became wetter. His tongue slid into you, teasing your labia and hungrily sucking on your clit. 

You felt like you didn’t need air to love anymore, this feeling that satisfied your cravings and him alone was enough for you. Your fingers curled tighter in his hair and soon you were lost in ecstasy where you were talking to him in Khuzdul, telling him how you felt and voicing your desires for him. He flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue and then delved deep into you before returning to caress your clit with his relentless tongue.

“Thorin..”, you sighed and moaned. Letting your head rest against the stone wall, you let your eyes slide shut and let your body experience its full propensity for pleasure.

“You look breathtaking like this”, he said huskily while taking deep breaths to regain control. He feared that the vision before him- your wetness and lewd words would cause you to lose yourself without even being touched.

“Thorin!”, you gasped loudly when he sucked harder, “Thorin I-I..”, you were gasping for air when the next sequence of unfortunate events happened.

The door to the room opened and you were rudely brought back to earth by a loud, frightening voice, “What’s all this then?”.

Everything happened so fast. You scrambled to close your legs and get off the table, while Thorin stood up wiping his beard and mouth with the back of his hand.

You pushed your sweaty hair away from your face and looked at the tall, almost bald dwarf with a horrified expression. You’ve probably seen his before in court but avoided him since he looked like he could crush a skull in his palm. Then you spotted the sigil of Thorin’s clan, which didn’t help your nerves.

“Dwalin”, Thorin began calmly. “what are you doing here?”.

Standing behind Thorin, you were a wreck, tears were streaming down your face as you imagined how your whole life would be over now. You’ll be shunned and called a whore for the rest of your life...that is if you were lucky. That is if they don’t insist on having you drawn and quartered. How could you have been so reckless?

“Thorin. It appears we have matters to discuss”, Dwalin digressed throwing you a look. You could feel the contempt in his gaze, it set you sobbing into your sleeves.

“This is not what you think it is”, Thorin said refusing to be anything other than composed. 

“Is that so?”, Dwalin retorted almost sounding condescending, “Well, you can tell me what it really is outside.”, glancing at you again he said “A good evening to you milady”, he said leaving you and Thorin alone in the room.

Thorin ran his fingers through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh before turning to face you. He forced a smile and tried to wipe your tears, “It’s alright. Nothing is going to happen”.

A quick kiss on your forehead, “Go to bed now. I will handle this”, and he was gone.

How will you sleep tonight?


	6. Part VI

I don’t have to explain myself to you”.

Silence fell upon the room as the two dwarves glowered at each other. 

“I expect you’re right”, Dwalin said gruffly while holding Thorin’s cold gaze, “A dwarf’s private matters are his own”. Thorin’s brow softened in anticipation of dropping the subject.

“But you are not just some dwarf!”, Dwalin barked, “You are the King! Thorin, what would have happened if someone else had walked in?”.

Thorin turned away in frustration and placed his hands on a nearby desk.

“The people know you are not happy. The state of your marriage isn’t a secret and the people do not approve. And I’m quite sure that you aware of the complications Misadora is creating for us when she is irked”.

“What is your bloody point?”, Thorin snapped harshly.

“The people finding out about you that...girl, well...I know I don’t have to explain what the consequences would be”.

Throin exhaled sharply, “Everything is fine”.

“No. You need to be more careful”, Dwalin signed.

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve been wallowing in your misery for far too long, you need to take care of your people. And...if she’s the reason behind your agreeable mood as of late, then...just be careful”.

Thorin turned to face Dwalin, “Aren’t you going to tell me that the Gods aren’t going to forgive me?”.

“The Gods have been unfair to you for a good long while. I’m not going to stop you, Thorin. I just want you to be cautious”, Dwalin’s face softened as he searched Thorin’s face for compliance. 

He wouldn’t admit it but Thorin was terribly relieved at those words. He dipped his head in gratitude. For a moment he thought his closest confidante was going to betray him.

“She...is the only thing that brings me happiness anymore”.

“Clearly”, Dwalin said nonchalantly.

Thorin shook his head lightly, “You scared the poor lass half to death”.

Dwalin chuckled, “Someone had to tell you both how it is”.

Thorin’s expression changed into a more serious one as he recalled something, “How did the delegations go?”.

“The seven clans till refuse to march on Moria with Balin. They say that it is a lost cause and we ought to let the Old Kingdom rest”, Dwalin recounted.

“Rest?”, Thorin growled, “Is that what they call it?”.

“Misadora seemed to have made quite the convincing case against aiding Balin”, Dwalin said bitterly.

Thorin signed exasperatedly as he reached for a nearby carafe of wine and yanked the stopper off angrily.

“You need to have better control over your woman, Thorin. She has more to do with their reluctance than anything. People know that something is wrong and it wouldn’t be long before rumors start.”, Dwalin eyed him as he poured a goblet for himself.

Thorin laughed disdainfully, “I am quite aware. There is nothing I can do about her right now, she is impossible”.

“Rumors of a lover would be hard to ignore. I suggest keeping your marital problems hidden away as much as she would allow and keep her from making a spectacle of herself like she did at the council”, Dwalin said firmly, “As a matter of fact...don’t let her sit at the council at all”.

“Dwalin, if I could dictate her moves, Erebor would be a happier place. But I can’t”.

“A good box around the ears ought to win her cooperation”. Dwalin proposed.

Throin didn’t find any amusement in his friend’s little jest, of course he couldn’t do that. Instead he resorted to finding solace in his drink despite his promise to you.

“All I’m saying is, if you want to keep on seeing that lass, you need to make Misadora happy...for appearances’ sake”.

Dwalin couldn’t tell if Thorin’s curt nod was to sate him or if he truly took his advice to heart.

He shook his head sagely, “’Tis the exact reason, I will never take a wife. Who has the time or sanity to play these mind games?”.

* * *

You tossed and turned in your bed all night as a multitude of horrible consequences plagued your thoughts. You had thought about disappearing into the night again but you couldn’t leave Thorin to deal with this mess alone. You could only pray that they would be merciful.

Wiping your tear stained face, you begrudgingly dragged yourself out of bed to start your day. A quick bath did very little to wipe away your worries and lack of sleep that were so plain on your face. You sighed at your frighteningly pale complexion in the mirror and reached for your little jar of pressed rose petals to put a little bit of color back on your cheeks. After lightly patting on some of the powder, you ran your fingers under your eyes- there is nothing you could do about the blueish circles. 

“Are you alright, Y/n?”, Irida inquired quite worried, “A little too much to drink last night?”, she smoothed her dress.

You didn’t really have a hangover but you mentally thanked her for the excuse she had just handed you, “Yes, sometimes I don’t know my own limit”.

“Hm. Well, we shouldn’t be too busy today, Misadora is supposed to be holding court and you know much of a bore that is. Y/n...are you going to open the door?”.

“Oh”, you had been standing by the door a little frightened to open the door of your room and find guards waiting to escort you to the stockades. 

“I was hoping to see your mystery dwarf at the celebrations last night, but you disappeared”, Irida smiled coyly as you made your way to Misadora’s chambers. You were completely on edge and panicked every time you passes someone, “Uh..he was there”, you said without thinking.

“Oh! Describe him to me and I’ll try remember if I saw him”, she said all too excited.

You stifled a sigh, “I don’t think you did, he didn’t join us at the great hall...he was outside”, you lied.

“You’re in a rush today”, Irida noted as she quickened her pace to keep up with you.

“I wouldn't want to keep the Queen waiting”, you replied. The sooner you could hide yourself in a room, the better. 

The Queen had requested that her breakfast should be served in her chambers today and after attending to that, getting her ready for court went as smoothly as it could. 

You placed her intricate crown on her head and slightly adjusted her ringlets of blonde hair around it. You were only glad that Misadora didn’t question your tired appearance. 

Soon, you were walking behind Misadora as she made her way to the Great Hall. 

“Thorin”, she voiced as the crowd of people gathered parted and her eyes fell on Throin sitting at his throne. Your throat dried up in an instant.

“What are you doing here?”, she asked bluntly all the while walking to the throne. You followed with keeping your head down.

“Holding court”, you heard Thorin respond.

“You shouldn’t trouble yourself with such mundane tasks”, Misadora said while climbing the steps to the throne.

“I don’t find it mundane at all. Tending to my people is important to me”, Thorin said as he beckoned one of the waiting dwarves forwards. You glanced up and saw Misadora fiddling with the sleeves of her dress, “Well then...I-”.

“You are very much welcomed to join me”, Thorin said with a slight quirk of his lips. 

“Oh”, she looked a little surprised and so did you.

“You are the Queen after all”, Thorin urged quietly. 

“I suppose I will”, she smiled lightly and sat down next to him while you and Irida took your positions.

* * *

For the first time in months, the royal couple was behaving amicably towards each other. Thorin seemed more attentive to Misadora and for whatever reason, she didn’t try to irk him. They spared the people gathered a spectacle and with Thorin presiding over court, the people who came got fair and just help. You were glad that for once no one left the palace heartbroken and in despair. Well...almost no one.

While you were glad for the people, you couldn’t say you were happy for yourself. Not once did Thorin look your way but instead he made conversation with Misadora and appeared to be quite enjoying himself in her company. She seemed to be in good spirits as she coyly touched his thigh once in a while as she laughed. 

Oh, what has happened?

What happened last night? Were the consequences so grave that he has chosen to toss you aside and continue on with his life as if nothing has transpired between the two of you? As if he never cared for you? You had cleared your thoughts and resorted to trusting Thorin to provide with you an explanation. After all, he was an honorable dwarf. Right?

The hall cleared out as the last dignitary from a far off place made a proposal and Thorin promised to consider it. 

Thorin and Misadora stood up and you tried to gather your thoughts and recall where you were supposed to escort her to next. 

“I’ve been told it is quite beautiful outside today”, Thorin began, “Would you like to join me on a walk?”. 

You felt a twinge of jealousy and a spark of anger. You wanted an explanation and you wanted one soon.

She blinked in silence, “I do believe I could spare a few moments”, came her curt reply. 

You hesitantly took your leave from them, followed soon by Irida. 

“Well, what do you make of that?”, Irida whispered, quite flabbergasted by her tone. 

You shook her head, “I don’t know”.

“I dare say it would be nicer around here if they stopped bickering at each other”, Irida smiled as she followed you to Misadora’s chambers. 

“Lady, Y/n”, you stopped short as you caught sigh of a guard standing before the doors to the Queen’s quarters. 

“Yes?”, you managed to utter. The color had all but drained from your cheeks when he approached you. 

“Would you be so kind as to give this to the Queen?”, he handed you a sealed envelope with a familiar seal.

You exhaled when you realized that you’ve been holding your breath, “Of course, thank you”, you said taking the letter, “Is..is that all?”.

“I do believe so. A pleasant day to you, milady”, he said with a nod of his head.

“And to you”, you said pocketing the letter. 

You had a bit of sewing to do but after that you had set your mind to finding Thorin and asking him what he was on about.

* * *

But just as you were finishing the last few stitches of Misadora’s petticoat, she waltzed in to the room. Her smile from before was replaced by a dour look. 

She sat at the vanity and proceeded to apply a fresh coat of lip tint. Usually you felt nothing for her, but today you loathed her and impeccable beauty. Why were the Valar so unjust sometimes?

“My Queen”, you began reluctantly, “a letter came for you”. You rose to your feet and walked over to her and placed it in her outstretched hand. 

“I’m going to need to change into a more appropriate dress for the evening”, she said as she broke the seal with a slight smirk.

“Certainly, what sort of event will you be attending, your highness?”, you asked politely.

“Oh, just entertaining a few dignitaries”, was her response. 

Whatever was in that letter did not do much to improve her mood. You chose a mauve dress with a chiffon trail and laid it out on the bed. She had tossed the letter aside and muttered something under her breath before plucking the heavy jewels from her fingers. Irida was helping her remove her earnings and crown.

Soon you were slipping on her shoes while Irida tended to her hair. 

“You needn’t escort me. I will return within the hour”, she said and you couldn’t help but detect a twinge of impatience in her voice.

She stood abruptly as the door open.

Thorin walked in and with him he brought an air of urgency. 

“Thorin, I didn’t expect to see you till tonight”, Misadora said with a devious smirk, “Couldn’t wait to see me, my love?”.

A knot formed in your throat as you averted your eyes. The prickling sensation in your eyes promised tears if you didn’t keep your emotions in check.

“Nain has taken a turn for the worst”, Throin said in a low voice.

Your head snapped back up. Oh no.

“Oh. What is it?”, Misadora asked.

“The healers fear consumption”.

“Surely not!”, she responded.

“He needs to see his mother. You need to go to him”, Thorin beseeched. 

“Certainly”, she said slowly as if in deep thought, “Is it contagious?”.

Thorin’s face contorted in disbelief.

“Nevertheless, I need to attend to some things before I see to Nain”, she said crisply as if her child wasn’t suffering alone in a nursery right this second.

“What is more important than our son?”, Thorin’s voice lowered to a dangerous tone. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to explain to you the duties of running a kingdom”, she said quite haughtily.

“No you do not”, Thorin retorted, “Because I take care of that. You have nothing to bother your pretty little head with, so go see our son”.

Misadora animatedly gaped at him, “You do _not_ tell me what to do, Thorin!”.

“What is it that’s so important that you must rush off to, pray tell? Does the future of Erebor hang in the balance?”, he jeered.

“Don’t you _dare_ patronize me!”, she yelled.

Thorin took a step forward, “It can wait. Your duties are elsewhere, Misadora”.

“No”, she seethed, eyes burning in anguish, “You do not command me. Y/n, fetch me my evening gloves”.

The mention of your name had you scrambling to attention, you fumbled in her drawer for the said gloves. 

“You heartless wretch!”, Thorin bellowed making the hairs on the back of your neck stand.

You hurried to give her the gloves when they slipped out of your hand and fell at her feet.

In the frenzy of it all, you barely heard the words she spoke “Those aren’t the right gloves, you clumsy rat!”. But you did hear and feel the sharp rap across your cheek. It took you by surprise which cause you to lose balance and tumble back.

“Misadora!”. 

You heard muffled shouts and felt someone grab you and hoist you to your feet.

“Are you alright, Y/n?”, you heard Irida whisper. You nodded as you touched your cheek lightly and winced in response. 

“Let go of me!”, Misadora was shrieking.

“If you won’t go see Nain, you won’t go anywhere!”, he barked as he yanked her away from the door.

“Leave”, he ordered the two of you.

He followed suite and closed the doors behind him, “Make sure she stays in there”, he said to the guards.

* * *

“Just when you though things were going to get better”, Irida said dabbing a washcloth at the broken skin just over your right cheekbone. 

“Mercy me! Those rings of hers do more damage than a knuckleduster ever could”.

You half smiled at her and glanced at your reflection. You didn’t know how to cover the bruising that had started to appear on your cheek.

How could you have made such a silly mistake? In all your years of service, you muddled up some stupid gloves today. But the question of whether you had lost your job or not was only a small problem to you right now. Your thoughts were with Nain. The poor wee lad. The urge to rush to his bedside was strong but you had to persuade yourself to stay put for a while longer. You knew there are may healers standing in his nursery right now, tending to his every need and you didn’t want to get in the way lest you hinder his recovery.

“When she struck you, I was sure the King was going to clout her right back. It was the most terrifying thing. But I can’t say that it wasn’t a treat to witness her royal highness get a good telling off”, Irida recalled with a slight smile. You sighed and fell back onto your bed, “Little good that would have done”.

“What do you suppose was so important that she had to put off tending to her sick son?”, Irida pondered out loud.

You shrugged lightly, “I don’t know...a hat fitting?”, to which she snickered at.

“Poor soul”, she continued after a pause, “Consumption is a ghastly business...I’m afraid there is very little hope for recovery”, Irida said pondering the facts.

“Don’t speak such nonsense”, you said sitting up, “He is the prince..he has every hope”.

You stood up and before you knew it, you were making your way to the little prince’s nursery. 

You hurried up the stone steps to the wing that housed his quarters. Turning a corner you stopped. The hall was empty save for Thorin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes fixed on the floor. 

Taking a deep breath, you began walking towards him. The sound of your footsteps caught his attention and he looked up to meet your eyes.

“How is he?”, you asked softly.

Thorin drew a shaky breath, “The’re now saying that it is lung fever”.

You felt a little relieved. Lung fever could be fatal too but it wasn’t as devastating as consumption, “Are they sure this time?”.

“I believe so”.

“Thorin”, you sighed, “I am so sorry”, the grief in his eyes was unbearable to you.

At that moment, the sound of Nain fussing was heard through the doors which was quickly followed by pained cries and healers muttering.

Thorin ran his hand over his face, “He’s been crying the whole day”.

“Is anything working?”, you asked over the wailing.

“I hope so. I don’t know what I’m paying them for if they can’t do their bloody job!”, he growled clearly frustrated at the lack of communication.

“I..I wish I could help”, you said helplessly.

“You can”, he replied taking your hand, “Stay with me. I fear I shall go mad if left to my own devices”.

“Of course”, you said with a twitch of your lips.

“Y/n”, he said pulling you closer, “I’m sorry”.

For a brief moment you hadn’t faintest idea as to what he was talking about and then he lightly grazed your cheek with his rough fingers.

You winced in pain, “Oh..I’m alright”, you involuntarily tilted your head away from his touch.

“Did I hurt you?”, he asked apologetically.

“No”, you said looking away, “That’s not important right now”.

“It is”, he said hooking a finger under your chin to redirect your gaze at him, “I won’t have you harmed again”.

“It is out of your control”, you said with a bitter laugh, “I might make another mistake in the future”.

“You deserve better than this”, he insisted, “You are no longer her handmaiden”.

“What?”, you gasped.

“I want you to take on a different role”, he pressed on. 

“I can’t go anywhere else!”, you cried feeling tears spring to your eyes, “If you didn’t want to see me anymore, all you had to do was say so”.

Thorin was lost for words, “Y/n, no you don’t understand”, came his explanation.

“No I do!”, you continued without any regard to being overheard with the King, “Last night made you rethink your choices and you choose to pretend like nothing even happened”.

Thorin grabbed your shoulders and pulled you closer, “Y/n, listen to me! Last night did make me think thing over but none of the conclusions I came to involves letting you go. Now, if you’d stop being paranoid and let me finish, you’d be saving my sanity”. His passionate outburst silenced you like he intended to.

“Dwalin, the dwarf who walked in on us is a friend. He will say nothing, I can bet my life on that. He only said that we ought to be more discrete and that I...should be more affectionate towards Misadora. For appearances sake”.

You stood there in silence as you processed the information that he had just divulged, “Then why do you want me to take another job?”.

“I thought that was quite obvious. I want to keep you safe and possibly somewhere closer to me”, he let a small smile ghost his lips for a moment. 

“Oh? And what could a handmaiden do for the King?”, you asked curious as to what he was proposing.

“As I recall you being knowledgeable in the tongue of the elves”.

“I must say I’m surprised that you would remember such a trivial detail”.

“You could be a scribe here. There _is_ a shortage of SIndarin translators and your help would be much appreciated”, he said gently.

Before you could respond, the doors to the nursery opened and out came a string of healers, one after another. You quickly stepped back.

“My King”, one of the older healers beckoned him to the side along with the nanny as the rest of the healers made their way down the hall. You waited patiently as they conversed and though you couldn’t hear them, you knew the news wasn’t particularly good in nature. 

After a while, the healer took his leave.

“I’ll allow you a moment with the little prince, I’ll be right here should you need me”, the nanny promised.

Thorin beckoned you to follow him to the nursery. 

Amidst your conversation, the dwarflng’s crying has ceased and he now lay motionless under the blankets. You had to hold a hand over your mouth to silence any gasps that might have slipped out when your eyes fell on his paper pale skin. His raspy breathing sounded painful you thought as you edged closer to the cradle. 

Thorin reached down and carefully caressed his burning cheek. You could only guess that he had collapsed out of exhaustion.

“What did they say?”, you asked quietly.

“He has to fight through the night. We’ll know come morning”.

Thorin reached down and cradled his son in his arms and pressed him to his chest, “He needs to be held”, the King muttered softly.

By the dim candlelight, you saw intense emotion cloud his face till it spilled from his eyes.

“Throin”, you breathed as you picked up a soft blanket and wrapped it around Nain to make him warmer, “Here, sit down”, you motioned to the wicker chair by the window.

He obeyed without looking away from Nain. Oh, you couldn’t bear to see so wretched. He kissed Nain’s damp brown curls and whispered loving things in Khuzdul all the while rocking him gently. The dwarfling didn’t stir.

You knelt by Thorin’s side and watched them in silent sympathy. 

“He’s strong and I know he’s going to be just fine”, Thorin said with a smile.

“He’s a warrior”, you agreed.

* * *

Hours passed by and Thorin looked down at where you had curled up into a ball on the fur rug. 

“Y/n”, he whispered waking you.

“Hm?”, you asked alert all of a sudden, “what’s wrong?”.

“Everything is fine”, he assured you, “You must go to bed, love. You’ll catch a cold on the floor”.

You were about reply when Nain flinched and coughed. Both, you and Thorin froze. When his raspy coughing ceased his eyes opened.

“Forgive me for waking you, little gem”, Thorin whispered.

Nain stared at his Adad and reached out to grab Thorin’s finger in his fist. His breathing was still raspy but he was in little pain from the looks of it. It’s either that or he found comfort in his father’s presence.

“Y/n, get that over there”, he gestured to the table holding a plethora of herbs and mixtures. You sprang to your feet and fetched the green bottle.

“The healers said to make him drink this when he awakes. It must be prepared first”. 

You looked at the bottle and noticed that it had no instructions.

“Here”, he said holding out Nain to you.

You set the bottle down and he gently placed the dwarfling in your arms. Nain had a look of recognition in his eyes as he laid completely complacent at your bososm. He looked so frail and helpless, you placed a loving kiss on his forehead, a silent prayer to will him back to health. 

“Would you like to?”, Throin presented you with a small bowl of what looked to resemble milk but smelled strongly of Pleurisy root, “I’m sure you’re more capable than I am”.

He held the bowl closer to you and handed you a small glass rod. You dipped it in the liquid and brought it to Nain’s lips. He weakly suckled on it and you repeated the action till he had had enough. You were content to hold him as long as he needed you to.

* * *

Dawn was breaking and Nain’s breathing was steady but still raspy. But he hadn’t got worse and he had made it through the night which was a clear sign of recovery. You had taken your leave before the the healers start arriving. You needed to lay down for a bit. You didn’t get any sleep for two nights straight and it was starting to take its affect on you. 

“Thank you for staying”, Thorin had said kindly, “It meant a great deal to me...and to Nain”.

You sat down on your bed with a content sigh, the prince was going to be alright. You kicked off your shoes, took off your headdress, got under the covers and closed your eyes.

“Y/n!”, Irida exclaimed as she stepped out of the bathroom. Your eyes popped open.

“You were gone all night and now you’re going to bed? What of the Queen?”, she asked nervously.

You sighed in exhaustion, “I took the day off”, you said while your thought drifted to permanently leaving your duties like Thorin had suggested. You would dearly enjoy handing in your notice to Lady Gisla, 

“Oh. Alright then”, Irida said primly. You snuggled deeper into your blankets and tried to drift off again.

* * *

Stirring from your deep sleep, you opened your eyes to a dark room. You had slept through the day and into the night. Since Irida wasn’t in her bed yet, you guessed that it wasn’t past ten. You felt heaps better after getting some much needed rest. Getting out of bed, you felt a pang of hunger.

After a bath, you could go see what you could get from the kitchen and then drop in to see Nain. 

To your surprise, it was much later than you had anticipated. The halls were nearly empty save for the guards and to your dismay, you found the kitchen empty as well. You had quietly dug around to find an bowl of fruit that has been left out and a glass of milk.

You passed by the Queen’s chambers and you decided to look in and see if her needs for tomorrow were sorted. You quietly opened the door when the guards nodded their permission. It was comforting to know that Irida had everything under control. There were two dresses hung out in metal frames in the sitting room with a pair of shoes. You looked over the dresses just to be on the safe side; you didn’t want Irida to suffer a blow to the face because of a simple mishap. You lifted the kirtle and felt around for the farthingale which seemed to be present but something else felt odd. You reached for the petticoat and noticed that it was too stiff to be worn with this particular dress. You quickly unhooked the dress and removed the petticoat and made for Misadora’s bedroom. You would quickly grab the right one and she wouldn’t even know you were in there. 

As you neared the room, you heard rustling and you stopped. You didn’t want to be caught in her room if she was awake. You listened for any more movement but what you heard made you turn pale.

Muffled moans, couple with deep, guttural grunts. The more you listened, the more sounds you could make out; the headboard of the bed creaked in time with the grunts and occasionally you could make out what Misadora was panting. 

You urged your feet to move away from the room. Hurrying over to the metal frame, you put the dress back together and took deep breaths.

Was that Thorin in there? Was this his way of apologizing? _For appearances sake_.

You practically ran out of the door. Before you could even assess your thoughts you collided with Thorin outside the doors to the Queen’s chambers.

You were reeling at the realization of what was happening. 

“M-My King”, you managed. 

“Lady Y/n”, he nodded as you apologized and stepped away from the closed door. 

“I was about to tell the Queen about the Prince’s improving health”, he said with a smile.

You took a small step towards him and lowered your voice so that you wouldn’t be heard by the guards, “I beseech you to not go in there”. You looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that he would listen.

“Lady Y/n..”. he threw a stern look at the door and grabbed for the handle. All you could do was step aside and watch him enter, what were you to do? Tackle him to the floor in front of his guards?

You stood rooted to the floor. 

“ _Thorin_! No, you don't understand!”, you heard Misadora scream. You heard heavy footsteps approaching quickly. You walked away as fast as you could, turning a corner you watched Thorin storm out.

What a complete mess everything was around here.


	7. Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is VERY long but the next one should quite short since it's the last chapter. Enjoy!

The torches crackled softly and shadows danced all around you while you stood there in the dimly lit hallway trying to sort your thoughts. Minutes ticked by and you still didn’t know what to do. You felt awful. You blamed yourself, you should have tried harder to stop him from entering that room. Misadora’s dignity meant very little to you and you had no desire to protect her...you only wanted to spare Thorin’s feelings. 

“I think we lost our jobs”, came a gruff voice that made you jump. 

“’S alright with me. Guarding harlots ain’t what I signed up for anyways”, a second voice quipped.

“We shouldn’t have let that feller in. It ain’t right”.

“Our orders were to not let her out. He didn’t say nothin’ ‘bout letting anyone in. Besides we made a pretty penny out of it, didn’t we? It ain’t our responsibility to discipline her. Why, she can spread her legs and let all of Erebor in and I still wouldn’t give a damn”. 

You frowned as the two guards chuckled. 

They cleared their throats and stood bolt upright as you walked past them down the same hallway you had watched Thorin disappear down. The stone halls echoed with your quickening footsteps, you feared that should you have hesitated a moment longer, you would lose your nerve. 

Without pausing, you opened the doors to his chambers and shut them behind you. Just as you had expected, Thorin stood over a desk pouring himself a drink. At the sound of the door opening, he began, “Leave me be”. When he heard footsteps approaching he looked over his shoulder, “Y/n”, he sounded surprised.

“I can’t leave you be”, you said softly taking the goblet of mead away from him.

Placing the goblet back on the table, you gently held his hands in yours. He gazed down at you, waiting for you to say something more. You studied his expression, letting a few moments pass while you floundered to find the words to begin with.

“Lass, don’t worry your pretty head”, he said softly, “I had known for years”.

Years? You stared at him, “Then why? Why didn’t you confront her about it before?”.

“I didn’t care”, he said with a disdainful chuckle. 

“Thorin”, you sighed cupping a bearded cheek in your hand, “Why did you go in tonight? You didn’t need to”, you wished he had spared himself the displeasure.

“I needed her to know that I knew. She turned her back on my blood. On _my_ son. He was on his deathbed!”, Thorin growled, hands balling up into shaking fists. 

“Hush now”, you said pulling him closer, “Nain is not on his deathbed, he is perfectly alright”.

“She has relinquished any claim to my discretion”, he said bitterly.

His face softened a fraction as his gingers grazed your wounded cheek, “And she hurt you”. Shaking your head you replied, “Please, it’s nothing”. 

“Believe me I wanted to g-”, he squeezed his eyes shut, stopping himself before he said something improper. 

“My love”, you tried to smile, “I know this is not easy to consider, but..”, you paused trying to gather the courage to continue.

“I have thought about it many times”, he said as if reading your mind, "A dissolution to this marriage. But I would be a hypocrite to proceed with it on the grounds of infidelity”, he said with a twitch of his lips. 

“You have many other reasons for it”, you pressed, “I want you to be happy”.

“Y/n, believe me I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time”, he said touching his forehead to yours, “I couldn’t ask for more”.

You couldn’t help but feel flattered. Leaning in, you caught his lips in a sweet kiss, he placed his hands on your hips and pulled you closer to him. His beard grazed your soft skin, his fingers trailed up and down the small of your back making you sigh contently. It has been so long since you’ve been able to share an intimate moment that even a simple touch brought you comfort. 

“I’m going to hand in my notice tomorrow”, you said breaking the kiss.

He slightly raised his eyebrows, “You’ll work in the library then?”.

“Where ever you want me to. As long as I get to be near you”, a coy smile played on your lips.

* * *

Lady Gisla was in such a state when you left her room. She was more than a little upset to have you leave Her Majesty’s service. It would prove to be a difficult challenge to replace you with an equal who could handle Misadora with such skill as you had. She had given your bruised face a look and offered you a raise in a desperate attempt to make you stay. 

“I believe my calling is elsewhere”, you had said apologetically before leaving.

After being under constant stress during your last position, the one you currently held at the quiet scriptorium in the library was a much welcomed change. It took you only a few weeks to learn the the skills required to become a scribe but you knew it would take you a lifetime to master it. 

Binding the scroll you held so gently in your hands, you tucked it away safely among the many shelves in the archive of Erebor. You walked down the aisles of the scroll and book shelves, a tune on your lips and a spring in your step. Never had you thought that working in a library would bring you such satisfaction or peace. It was truly rewarding work to help preserve the knowledge and skills in Arda in the form of scripture. 

Locking the archive, you entered the workroom of the scriptorium where Ori was lost in work. He poured over an elaborate piece of parchment with a single candle burning at his desk. You hung up the ring of keys and proceeded to light the room with more candles, “Ori, it’s quite late”, you said gently to which the young dwarf said nothing.

“You can always finish it in the morning”, you said walking up behind him, “Oh Ori! It’s beautiful!”, you breathed in awe. He was nearly done illuminating a piece you had translated to Khuzdul and it was breathtaking; the detailed serpent that wrapped around the first rune looked painstakingly elegant in its glittering gold scales and vibrant green tones. 

“It’s not done yet”, he said turning a shade pink as he looked up from his reading stone. 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s stunning all the same”, you grinned removing a pile of finished manuscripts from his desk to sort them out. 

“I wish I had the knack for illuminating”, you said admiring some of the others from the pile.

“With enough practice I’m sure you will be quite the savant in no time, Lady Y/n”, he said kindly. 

You smiled at him uncertain of how true that was.

A few minutes passed by and you head Ori drop his brush and sigh in defeat, “You’re right. I’m too tired to finish this properly, and if I push on I will ruin it”.

“Go to bed Ori, I’ll lock up”, you urged.

With a light nod he rose to his feet and stretched his limbs before shuffling to the door, “Good night Lady, Y/n”, he said with a tired smile as he slid the door shut behind him. 

You sorted all the parchment into neat little stacks, ready for binding in the morning. Next, you organized all the bottles of expensive pigment on Ori’s table, making accessing them easier for the little scribe. Not that it mattered, they’d always end up in a terrible mess once he’s done with them, but it didn’t bother you. Blowing out the candles in the room, you shut the door and locked it. 

A sigh escaped you when you noticed a table in the adjoining library. You had organized the books not three hours ago and now they were in disarray once more. It was almost one in the morning and you were tired, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink after catching a glimpse of that mess. Hurrying over, you began to straighten then up in alphabetical order. As your hands worked quickly, your mind wandered to Thorin. Things have been almost perfect between you and him these past few weeks; he was in good spirits as Nain recovered fully and you have had the liberty of spending more time with him. The library was more accessible to him and he genuinely enjoyed spending time looking at books -when he could spare the time to do so. You had been enjoying his frequent visits which is why you wondered why he hadn’t stopped by today. 

_Ah, it was no matter. He was probably busy with something, one day won’t b-_

“I’m so glad I caught you in time”, Thorin said nuzzling your neck, strong arms wrapping around you possessively as he pressed himself flush against your back. The book you held in your hand slipped out of your grasp as your braced yourself against the table.

“Thorin!”, you said with a startled smile.

“Did I scare you?”. he asked with a childish grin.

“A little”, you said turning around in his arms. It was a relief to see him because you missed him, even if it had been less than twenty four hours since you saw him last. He beamed at you as if he had something mischievous in mind.

“What?”, you asked in a cautious tone as your wandering fingers stilled on the front of his grey embroidered tunic. 

He appeared to be searching for the right words, “Y/n..I have a proposition for you”.

“Oh?”, your curiosity was piqued.

“How would you like to accompany me on a quest...of sorts?”, he grinned.

“A...quest”, you gave him a funny look, “Surely not to slay another dragon?”.

“Unfortunately, no”, he said tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear, “I have to attend to some matters in the Blue Mountains”.

“That’s a long journey...I can’t just abandoned my work here. I’ve only just started!”, you reasoned, “And besides, your guards will have questions if I traveled with you”.

“I won’t be taking my men with me. I don’t want to cause a scene at the Blue Mountains. I only wish to take care of a few things in person and see how fares our old settlement”, he slid his hands down your waist and rested them on your hips, “It will just be you and me”. 

Color rushed to your cheeks, you couldn’t deny it though, some uninterrupted time with Thorin would be a wonderful change. But the risks were still too great.

“I will think about it”, you promised and stood on your toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

You signed in contentment as you stirred the pot over the fireplace. The delightful smell of freshly baked cakes and biscuits wafted through the little house while the sweets sat cooling on the table. The stew was near done, it just needed another dash of thyme. Untying your apron, you gave the table one last glance over to make sure everything was in order. The places were set with silverware, the butter, cheese and bread was all laid out. You ruffled the flowers in the little vase in the center of the table and smiled approvingly. 

There was nothing left for you to do now but wait. A hummed a lively tune as you walked down the corridor of your host’s house. You couldn’t help but feel that this house had a rich history and a story behind each piece of exquisite furniture and carefully crafted doily. But to your great chagrin, you’ve never seen your host or spoken a word to him. When you and Thorin had arrived, he displaced a rock in the garden to find the key to the front door, as if he had been here before. Upon entering the peculiar house, a single piece of parchment greeted you both on a side table: “Enjoy your stay”. 

The Shire looked breathtaking tonight. Clasping your hands before you, a dreamy expression settled on your face as you gazed out the window at the front of the house. Smoke from the chimneys rose steadily into the sky, lights from other houses glinted in the distance and the wind gently rolled over the dimly lit fields. It had been a long journey but you were glad you had come.

When you had asked Thorin about your mysterious, yet gracious host, all he had said was that he was dear friend who has acquired a fondness for travel. Thorin had said that it would be in everyone’s best interests that he proceeded to the Blue Mountains alone and left you here. You had agreed, mostly because you were too exhausted from your travels to put up with the prying eyes and the gossip your presence at the Blue Mountains would stir. Thorin had promised that his business there wouldn’t take long and he would return within a fortnight. And tonight marked the end of the said fortnight. 

You nearly turned away from the window when you saw a figure walk up to the front gate. Butterflies fluttered in your belly as you pulled the green door open and ran outside. You heard the air leave his lungs as your hurled yourself at him, catching him off guard while he shut the gate. Wrapping your arms around Thorin, you smiled into his thick, heavy fur mantle. 

“You were to stay inside during the nights, lass”, he said returning your hug. 

“You’re back”, you mumbled.

“You missed me?”, he chuckled. 

“Very much so”, you replied taking a step back to gaze at his smiling face. 

“As did I, ‘ibin abnâmul (beautiful gem)”, he grasped your hand in his and lead you inside. 

You shut the door behind and helped Thorin out of his heavy mantle. 

“How was your journ-”, your question was cut short by a kiss. He smiled into the kiss while playfully pulling you flush against his chest.Gentle fingers rubbed circles on your waist. Your arms encircled his neck and kissed him back lovingly. Slowly he pushed you back as he walked froward till your back hit the front door. 

“Thorin”, you tutted, “There’ll be none of that. Your supper is getting cold”, chiding, you gave him a small shove towards the dining room. 

Thorin gave a slight grunt in protest but complied, “Ordering your King about. You ought to be reprimanded”.

“Hmm, after dinner”, you said laying the mantle on the side table and making a mental note to wash it in the morning.

* * *

Hours passed by as you exchanged stories from the weeks you have spent apart. Laughter echoed through the small house below ground and you realized that you have never felt happier. 

“I didn’t quite catch her name, she pushed past me when I opened the door and put on such airs. It took a lot of convincing to get her out of the parlor and to make her believe that no one was here but me”, you concluded your story. 

“The Shire folk can be peculiar sometimes”, Thorin said drinking the last of the mead in his tankard. 

“Oh, but _is_ beautiful here though”, you said with a sigh, “how wonderful it would be to live here”.

“Is there something the matter with Erebor?”, Thorin asked raising an eyebrow.

“No!”, you flushed, “I only meant that..things are simpler here”.

“Lass, I’m only teasing”, he chuckled lightly, “It is much simpler here. It’s as if the folk here live in their own secluded world. I’ve sort of liked that about this place”.

You stood up to clear the table but paused to smile at his statement, “No one knows you’re King”.

Thorin hummed in agreement, “And you could be my Queen for all they know”.

You almost tripped over your feet and shattered the plates in your hands, “Um..I suppose so”. What a though indeed. 

You gathered the rest of the dishes and began soaking them in the kitchen. Soon, you were scrubbing the dishes clean with a rag and piling them when you caught the distinct smell of pipe tobacco in the air. A deep hum carried towards you with the woody smell and you smiled to yourself. You quickly dried the plates and measured out a cup of flour to make some rolls in the morning for breakfast. Covering the bowl with a rag, you set about finding the other ingredients you would need for the recipe in the morning.

Blowing out the candles in the kitchen, you stepped into the dining room once again. You found Thorin smoking his pipe, his boot clad feet propped on the next chair, lazily humming his tune; completely content. You hated to disturb his peace, which was rare and a luxury to him.

“Thorin”, you placed your hands on his shoulders and he leaned his head back to rest on against your bosom.

“Hm?”.

“I’ll draw you a bath, you must get some rest tonight since we have along journey back”.

He was quiet for a few minutes. Your fingers smoothed his tousled hair and straightened his braids, 

“I was thinking, ‘ibin abnâmul ...that we could stay a bit longer”, his voiced his words with caution as if he expected you to refuse him.

“I understand. You’ve only gotten back and you must be exhausted”.

“It’s not that”. he said standing up. He put out his pipe and turned to face you, “I want to spend more time with you”.

You cracked a confused smile, “The journey back is plenty time to spend together”.

“Not like that. I don’t want to worry about orc raids or reaching shelter before dark. I’m also not in a hurry to rush back to Erebor and sneak around in my own house to catch a glimpse of you. I’ve had enough of that for a while”.

You stood on your tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek, “What of your duties?”.

“Dwalin and Balin are more than capable of keeping affairs in order. And Nain is well cared for. Besides, it’s only for a few more days”.

You took his hand in yours and lead him to the bath, “I’d like that”.

* * *

“Y/n”.

You looked up from your book at Thorin’s smiling face, “Allow me to introduce Mr. Odo Burrow”. 

You placed your book on the sweet-smelling grass next to you and rose to your feet, “A pleasure”, taking his hand, you returned the old hobbit’s grin. He was a short, skinny little hobbit with thick, white brows and a bald patch on the center of his head. He was a little red in the face, no doubt due to the heat of the summer sun. 

“This must be your wife”, he placed a kiss on your hand, “quite the picture”.

You didn’t correct him and neither did Thorin.

“You’re too kind”.

“I have offered my services to Mr. Odo for the remainder of the day”, Thorin looked at you apologetically.

“Yes, my new friend saw the conundrum I was facing and agreed to help”, Mr. Odo said wiping his brow with a kerchief, “You see, tomorrow is midsummer’s eve and I still have acres of wheat to harvest. My boys have taken ill and that blasted boy, Sam has disappeared into thin air again. I cannot, with a clear conscience, take part in the Midsummer’s celebrations without completing my harvest. Your chap here, has a heart of gold, miss. A fine fellow indeed!”.

“I am aware”, you said with a laugh.

“Yes. I hope you know your way around a scythe, my boy”.

“It’s nothing I haven’t done before”, Thorin replied.

“And you my dear? I’m sorry if I spoiled your evening. Would you like to join us in the fields?”, Mr. Odo asked.

“You have done no such thing”, you waved dismissively and picked up your book, “Please, lead the way”.

The farm wasn’t far but it was easily missed since it was nestled between two vast apple groves. 

“Ol’ Appledore has just about put me out of business. His trees nearly pour over onto my fields. They block out the sun, you see, and my wheat cannot grow around the edges. My land is small enough as it is”, Mr. Odo sighed in frustration. It couldn’t be easy to consider selling and you bet he grew up here in these fields which probably held a sentimental value to the old hobbit. 

“Have you filed a complaint at the Town Hall?”, you asked gently.

“Bah! The Town Hall don’t care ‘bout us small folk, especially when the town magistrate's got his nose up Appledore’s bunghole. It’s all about money these days, you see, miss. And sadly, I’ve got very little of it”.

All the while you were in conversation with Mr. Odo, Thorin had disappeared into the farmhouse with a young farmhand to fetch some tools.

“The young lad helps around the farm to the best of his abilities but he has no strength for hard labor just yet. Give him a few more years and he’ll be a fine farmhand”

“Come, miss. I’ll find ye a decent spot to rest your feet”, Odo beckoned you to follow.

“If you’d allow, I’d like to be of some assistance as well?”, you asked smiling.

He looked uncertain, “Are you sure?”.

“Quite”.

“Well, if either of you need anything, just give me a holler. I’ll be sorting sacks in the granary”.

Thorin hadn’t wasted any time. He had started slicing through the wheat, fully intending on finishing before nightfall. You had no doubt that he would, especially since half the field was already harvested.

You lifted up the shirt of your dress and tucked it at your hip which exposed your plain. white kirtle. You didn’t mind getting it dirty. Gathering handfuls of skillfully reaped wheat stems, you began to build tall sheaves that you stacked into stooks. It took sometime to get the hang of it, but you were a quick study. 

“How long are the sheaves left out to dry?”, you asked Thorin who was further ahead of you. He looked over his shoulder, “Just till they’re dried. Takes about twelve hours in the summer heat”.

“You know quite a bit about farming”, you commented while scooping up some more wheat in your arms.

“Does that surprise you?”, he chuckled as he swung the big scythe, “Life was different before Erebor was reclaimed”.

You wiped your brow with the back of your hand and tied the sheaf you were building. It hasn’t even been twenty minutes since you’ve begun work but you were already sweating.

* * *

The sky was turning pink and the setting sun set the clouds ablaze with an orange hue. The heat from before was replaced by a calming breeze that rustled in the nearby apple trees and cooled your skin. The field was almost done, except for a little patch in the center which Thorin was already working on. 

“Well, your husband seems to have everything under control and he insists that I go tend to business elsewhere”, Odo said walking up to where you sat resting. 

“Oh. It was a pleasure meeting you”, rising to your feet, you took his hand and let him place a kiss on it.

“Thank you for everything, my dear. I hope to see you and Thorin again soon”.

“Certainly”.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening”, he said with a tip of his hat.

Whistling a lively tune, the Odo stepped onto the path and continued onward to town.

Flopping back down onto the freshly cut wheat stems, you leaned back against a stook and stretched your tired limbs. Although, this sort of work was new to you and had thoroughly exhausted you, you had enjoyed it. Frolicking in fields isn’t something you get to do in Erebor. And you could tell that Thorin liked the change as well. To become Thorin Oakenshield who labored hard for his people.

Among somber thoughts, a devilish smirk crept to your lips as you watched him work. The heat has become too much for him to bear and has shed his tunic. Even in the cool evening air, sweat still formed on his rippling muscles. You watched in awe as the golden light of the setting sun threw soft shadows on his beautifully sculpted body, emphasizing some grooves and muscles while subduing some. What would it be like to run your fingers through that tuft of dark hair on his chest, or follow it’s trail..

“Y/n?”.

Thorin stood at your feet, gazing down at you with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you looking at?”.

You leaned forward and hugged your knees. Meeting his eyes, you spoke, “Nothing”.

He squatted and clasped his hands, a few wavy locks of his hair fell over his shoulders, “I wouldn’t say that. You were clearly _very_ interested in something”.

You broke away from his intense gaze in an attempt to hide your pink cheeks, “I don’t know what you’re talking about”.

Without warning Thorin crawled towards you and nuzzled you, causing you to fall back onto the sheaves of wheat. He knelt on top of you, his hair tickled your face, “I’m fairly certain that you do”.

You softly pulled on a few locks of his hair, pulling his face towards yours, catching his lips with yours. He didn’t resist you. Your arms wrapped around him and you parted your legs to pull him flush against you. A slight groan rumbled in his chest which only deepened when you placed your legs around his waist to pin him in place. You reveled in the feeling of his body against yours, his toned muscles pressed hard through the fabric of your dress. 

To your dismay, Thorin broke free from your fervent kisses. You pouted playfully at his questioning look.

“What’s this then?”, he asked with a smirk.

“Oh, hush up”, you quipped, tugging him froward again. Your fingers wandered up and down his strong chest and finally tangled in the smattering of hair.

“If I had known sooner, I would have taken to walking around Erebor bare chested more often”, he chuckled.

“I’m sure your advisers would love that too”, you giggled reaching up to kiss his neck. You purposely bucked your hips to grind your pelvis against his. His breath caught as you felt his intense excitement.

“Thorin?”

“Hn?”, he managed.

“Remember...remember that night? During the feast?”, you looked for a sign of recollection on his face, “When you..”.

“Yes”, he said pecking your lips, “Vividly”.

“You never got to finish”, you said bluntly, focusing on smoothing your fingers over his chest. 

“Is that a request, My Lady?”, his voice dipped low and made your tummy flip.

“More of a command, My King”, you dared say.

He needed no more convincing. He kissed a trail from the crook of your neck, down the middle of your bosoms and to the top of your navel. His hands were quickly working to push up the many layers of your dress and find the drawstrings of your undergarments. Your heart raced in anticipation of what’s to come and you knew he felt the same, 

“Master Thorin! Master Thorin!”.

You snapped out of your trance but Thorin didn’t. His hands were still wandering under your dress. You gave him a sharp shove as the voice of the child got closer. 

“The heavens above”, Thorin sighed in frustration as he straightened up. You quickly fixed your skirts when the young farmhand came bounding through the fields.

“Guess what Thierry and I found over at Ol’ Appledore’s orchard?!”, the little lad was clean out of breath, “A python the size of a house!”.

“I’m sure Odo wouldn’t appreciated you going there”, Thorin commented.

“But Farmer Cotton told me that there were no snakes in the Shire. If you help me catch it, I’ll give you half the credit”, he beamed, flashing Thorin an incomplete set of teeth. 

Thorin laughed, “That’s quite the offer. I’ll make no promises, but I will come with you. Wouldn’t want the python to eat you whole”.

“No way! I’m too big”, he preened.

“Y/n, it’s getting dark. Go home, I’ll be there soon”, he said placing a kiss on the back of your hand. 

“Don’t be too long”, you said making your way to the beaten path.

* * *

“My love”.

Your stirred groggily in your sleep, but instead of waking, you only got more comfortable. The feeling of strong, warm arms around your waist did very little to change your current state. 

“It’s almost noon”, you felt Thorin’s breath tickle your earlobe and you hummed in response.

“Just a little bit longer”, you snuggled further into the pillow you were hugging.

“I’d gladly indulge you, but Odo just called in”, you barely heard Thorin’s words. It was very rare that you got to sleep in, and on such comfortable pillows and linen too! 

“Did you miss a spot in his field?”, you joked.

“In the mood for jests are we?”, Thorin said grabbing a handful of your bum to which you squealed in surprise.

“Thorin!”, you exclaimed, still refusing to open your eyes.

“He wanted to make sure that we were attending the Midsummer’s eve celebration”.

“Hmm”,was all you managed.

“He insisted on seeing my beautiful wife there”, Thorin’s lips grazed the skin of your neck.

Your eyes popped open.

Your stomach began to churn before you remembered that he was referring to you.

“And you’re thinking of going?”, you asked turning to face him, “I thought you wouldn’t be interested in yet another celebration”.

“This one would be different”, he said lovingly gazing down at your sleepy face, “I’d be going with you”. 

“Well”, you smiled, “how can I turn down a proposal like that?”.

“Then you better start getting dressed”, he said kissing you before hopping off the bed.

He was such a different person here, you observed fondly. Lighter, happier and _carefree_. You were happy for him and you wish you keep him hidden away here in the Shire forever. But tomorrow you’d be heading back to Erebor and your time here will be but a warm memory. 

Throwing the blankets off, you got up and began searching for a dress to wear.

* * *

The town square was beautifully decorated with mayflowers and peonies, lively flutes accompanied by fiddles and tambourines played delightful music. The smell of mulled wine and spiced ale was beckoning you towards the food and drink that lay in heaps and heaps on the long tables. The sun was high in the sky and the festivities were well under way. Children and adults spun around the maypole to the tune of the fiddles while some played games that seemed unfamiliar to you. 

Looking around, you felt relieved that people weren’t too overdressed because you hadn’t brought a fancy dress with you. Instead you donned a pale pink dress with a cream, silk stomacher and simple poet sleeves. 

You walked beside Thorin, taking in all the merrymaking and the beautiful decor. Being the only two dwarves present, the two of you did draw some attention but they had gotten used to your presence in the Shire. You came to an abrupt stop as a string of hobbits raced past you, giggling and chattering. The girl who found herself at the end of the line had a dozen flower crowns looped around her arm. She stopped and smiled at you before handing you one, “Enjoy the festivities!”. 

“Thank you”, you said taking the delicate crown in your hands.

You could smell the sweet smelling cape jasmine and pink roses nestled among the baby’s breath and heather. Twirling it gently in your hands, you couldn’t help but admire the effort that went into these. 

“Go on, put it on!”, the girl coaxed you. 

The flower crown fit perfectly around your head and for some unknown reason, you didn’t feel like an outsider now. 

“I’m Delia”, the girl with the brown curls beamed, “I reckon you’re new here. Would you like me to show you around?” 

You looked over your shoulder and found Thorin conversing with Mr. Odo and a few other gentlemen who you did not recognize. 

“I’d be honored”, you replied. 

“Great! Let me introduce you to my friends”.

* * *

The hours ticked by and you barely felt it. Delia kept you busy by teaching you traditional games and the maypole dance. You ran into Thorin many times throughout the day and each time he looked like he was having as much fun as you. A much welcome change. 

Once the feasting and drinking was done and the sun was setting, everyone made their way to the many bonfires scattered around the hillside. 

“Aren’t you coming, Y/n?”, Delia asked.

You took another sip of wine and stood up from your chair, “I’ll be right there. I must find Thorin first”.

“Alright, don’t be too long now”, with that she picked up her skirts and followed the rest of the crowd. 

The town square was almost abandoned, save for a few people who were gathering their things. You steadied yourself on your feet as your head spun, maybe you got too carried away with the festivities. The tents that were set up were empty but you were sure that Thorin was not at the bonfire. You searched the dimly lit square once more before peeking inside the tents once more.

You nearly missed him again. He sat at a table pouring over something in the corner of one of the tents. A few candles threw dancing shadows in the small space and illuminated the colorful flower garlands and plush furs on the simple furniture. You walked over to him shakily and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bending over, you placed quick kisses on his ear, “What are you doing?”.

Thorin put down the quill he was using to write on a piece of parchment and half smiled at you, like he was waking up from a dream. The expression on his face betrayed his melancholy thoughts. The carefree dwarf was gone and The King with his million problems has returned.

“I was replying to a letter from Balin”.

“Is everything alright?”, you asked.

“Yes”, he pushed the letters away and pulled you on to his lap, “Don’t worry yourself”.

He looked at you in that way you liked, like you were all that mattered. You leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“You ready to go home, love?”, he asked taking your hand in his.

“Not quite yet”, you grinned straddling his lap. Your arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, your eyes fixed on his lips. 

The feeling of his hands sliding down your waist and over your hips, made your eyelids slide shut in anticipation. You leaned in but to your chagrin, Thorin held you in place, forcing you to open your eyes.

“What are you doing?”, you asked raising an eyebrow.

“Y/n, you’re clearly drunk”.

“Well, aren’t you?”, you challenged.

“Sober as a wee bairn”, he chuckled.

“You wanted me yesterday”, you pouted. 

Thorin sighed, “I’ve wanted you everyday. That’s not the point, it wouldn’t be fair to you”.

“Do you want me now?”, you teased.

You felt his grip on your hips tighten, “More than I’ve wanted anything in my life”.

Your fingers pulled at the drawstrings of your corset, “Then take me”.

Something gave inside him and soon he had you pinned on top of a fur rug, hurriedly kissing you like you would vanish into thin air should he hesitate. Your skirts piled around your hips as you wrapped your legs around his waist and bucked against the growing hardness in his trousers. Thorin groaned against your lips.

“Thorin”, you panted from dire need, “No more teasing”, you fumbled with the strings of his trousers, “I’ve had enough of that”.

“I want to savor every bit of you”, he smirked pulling off his tunic in one swift motion.

“There will be plenty of time for that later”, you shrugged off your dress, exposing your breasts in the warm glow of the candlelight. 

“Mahal, save me”, he said under his breath as he bent over you and placed a kiss just above your right breast. Your nails pressed into his skin and trailed down his defined back, urging him to ravish you. His lips closed around your soft nipple then proceeded to lick and bite the tender flesh around it. His coarse hand played with the other, pulling and squeezing and filling your head with intense lust. 

Thorin stood up and quickly pushed his trousers down, all the while gazing at you through dark, hooded eyes. Your eyes traveled down his body, and rested on his thick shaft. You couldn’t help but reach out and touch his weeping member, it twitched at your touch and you earned a grunt from Thorin. Leaning forward and kissed it, you could taste the salty liquid on your lips and you liked it.

“Thought you said no teasing”.

“Then get over here and mount me”, you said pulling your skirts up further and spreading your legs. 

“As My Lady wishes”, he grinned deviously. 

He knelt between your legs and positioned himself at your entrance. To your frustration, he paused. But you couldn’t complain when you felt his fingers slide over your wet slit, slightly entering it and then retreating.

“‘ibin abnâmul, you’re drenched. So ready for me”.

“Thorin, please...”

“Aye, love”, he pushed himself inside you, stretching you out in the most delicious way. 

You grabbed a fistful of his hair and looked into his eyes, “Make me yours”.

His thrusts were steady at first, filling you abruptly, making you gasp and moan in ecstasy. You were lost to the feeling of pulsing pleasure enveloping your whole body. Then his thrusts became more fervent and erratic, shaking you to your very core, reaching farther than before and eliciting a sort pain that felt impossibly good. Your fingers dug into his skin damp with sweat, urging him to take you faster.

You were close and judging by Thorin’s deep, guttural grunts, so was he. 

“’ibin abnâmul, I’m going to spill inside you”, he panted.

You moaned in response and soon he did just that, right after he’d given you your release. He let out a deep sigh and rested his forehead on your bosom, trying to catch his breath. You were still seeing white spots but you’ve never felt better.

“Y/n?”

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, My King”, you smiled, kissing his messy head of hair, “Though I’ll be sore in the morning”. He eased out of you slowly, leaving behind a feeling of emptiness. 

“I’ll carry you”, he said sitting back up. His eyes wandered your half naked form again, like he couldn’t get enough of it. “You are so beautiful”, he said helping you sit up. Your cheeks immediately dusted pink and you began pulling the sleeves of your dress up your shoulders. He dressed himself while you redid the laces of your corset and pulled your skirts down.

A loud explosion made you jump. From your spot on the fur rug, you saw through the opening of the tent the fireworks that lit up the night sky. Blue, Red, yellow and green sparks created shapes and fountains that received whoops and cheers from the distant crowd.

You felt Thorin sit behind you and place something around your head. 

“You dropped it”, he explained. 

It was the flower crown you realized, “I didn’t even notice”.

“A crown fit for a Queen”, he smiled.

You continued to stare at the fireworks as the sobering realization dawned on you, “I will never be the Queen”.

“Y/n..”, it was barely a whisper. When you didn’t look at him, you felt his hand on yours, “Do you want to be the Queen?”.

“No”, you shook your head, finally hearing what you said, “That’s not what I meant”.

“You are my true Queen, Y/n”.

You looked at him as he kissed your hand. The sadness in his eyes made you feel deeply guilty, “Thorin, I didn’t mean anything by it. You are here and that’s all that matters to me”.

“Come here”, he said gently pulling you closer. You rested your head against his chest and resumed watching the vibrant fireworks. His string heartbeat, soothed you and you were sorry for throwing a damper on the wonderful evening you shared together. 

“We should go back”, you said reluctantly.

“In a bit”, Thorin replied burring his face in your y/h/c locks.

* * *

A sigh left your lips as you stretched in your bed at the inn. The journey had lasted a while and you had made many stops along the way and now it was almost over. You didn’t know how you felt about that. Having spent a lot of time alone together, you didn’t know how you were going to go back to seeing Thorin only a few times a week. 

“We’re almost to Dale”, you heard Thorin say from the foot of the bed where he was tying his boot laces.

“Hmm”, you mumbled, “I suppose we ought to travel separately now”.

“You know I don’t like it”, he said looking over at you.

“I know. And I’m going to be fine”, you said doing your best to assure him. 

“I’ll stay behind and follow after”, he said flopping down next to you and searching your face for any concern.

“Are you going to watch out for me?”, you asked teasingly.

“Aye. Someone has to. With an arse like that, you’d have many pursuers on the road”, he said equally teasingly.

“Thorin!”, you smacked him across his chest playfully. 

“You’re going to miss me”, he smirked.

“Don’t be so sure”, you hummed catching his lips with yours. 

“You’re going to miss feeling me inside you”, he said nibbling your neck.

“Am I?”, you asked in a quiet whisper, your heart racing in your chest.

“You’re going to wish I was there to satisfy that craving for my cock between your legs”, he pulled the neckline of your slip and kissed a line between your breasts.

“Give me something to remember”.

* * *

“Lady Y/n”, the stable boy greeted you at the palace when you hopped off your pony. You smiled at him and gave him instructions to care for the pony as he was exhausted after that journey. 

You needed a warm bath yourself and with that in mind you proceeded to make your way to your quarters. At first you didn’t notice but the palace was quieter than it usually was, but you brushed the through aside and kept walking.

“Y/n!”.

You turned around to see Irida walking towards you with a smile on her face, “You’re back! You didn’t even tell me you were leaving, I didn’t know if you were coming back!”. She pulled you into a hug which you returned graciously. 

“I’m sorry, it was a spur of the moment sort of decision. I didn’t plan for it”.

“Well, never mind that now. We’ll have plenty of time to talk about it later. The Queen asked me to send for the second you return”.

“The Queen?”, you froze, “whatever for?”.

“She didn’t say, but I think it’s important”.

“Alright”, you swallowed the knot in your throat and nodded, “I’ll go there now”.

“Later we must speak”, she grinned.

You barely heard her as you took heavy steps towards the Queen’s chambers.

The walk there seemed all too quick, you took a breath to calm yourself as you spoke to the guards, “Lady Y/n, here to see the Queen at her request”.

The guards nodded and let you pass. The double doors shut behind you as you stood in her sitting room. You had almost let yourself forget about her the past few months, but there she sat in her lavish ottoman, reading a book and reaching for her sumptuous chocolates resting on a silver platter next to her.

“You asked for me, My Queen?”, you curtsied. 

She looked up from her book and smiled, “Y/n, how nice of you to come”.

“Of course, My Queen. How may I be of service?”.

She stood up and brushed a few of her golden waves of hair off her shoulder, “I was very displeased to hear of your resignation”. She walked over to a table and poured two glasses of wine.

“I’m sorry to have caused you any displeasure”, you said, unsure how to respond.

She beckoned you to sit down and you complied. She handed you the second glass and resumed her position on the ottoman.

“I’ve had the most dreadful time finding a new handmaiden. They girls these days have no sense of wit about them. I swear there’s only air in their heads!”, she exclaimed while she twirled her glass. She eyes you suspiciously, which made you anxious. Taking a sip of wine you awaited her demand.

“I don’t know why you left. I’ve always been kind to you and given you everything you wanted. Have I not been a good employer?”, she asked flashing her green doe eyes at you.

You felt nauseous. 

“Y-yes, My Queen”, you responded taking another sip and then another. 

“Then why did you leave?”, she asked crossing her legs. 

I felt like I needed a change”, you said feebly. Your head had begun to spin and you felt breathless.

“And the _scriptorium_ was your choice?”, she sneered.

“My..Queen, I don’t feel so good”, you gasped for breath as the room spun out of control. You looked down at the blurry glass you held, what was in the wine?

“Y/n?”, you heard muffled calls. The glass of wine slipped from your hand and you felt yourself collapse on the ground. And then everything went black.


	8. Part VIII

The pounding in your head couldn’t get anymore painful. You heard yourself groan as you gained consciousness. You rubbed your temples to ease the pain and help you open your heavy eyelids but that proved a challenge. 

But you weren’t dead. 

You were in your room with your blankets pulled up over you and daylight streaming in through the window. How long were you asleep for? And more importantly, what happened to you? Looking around, you spotted several bottles of herbs and oils set on your dresser. Healers were probably tending to you and stepped out for a bit. Pushing the blankets off, you sat up and as soon as your feet hit the floor, you felt deeply unsettled. You couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The hairs on the back of your neck were standing up and your nerves were on edge. But that could also be a symptom of whatever caused you to faint. Nevertheless, you needed to find Thorin, even if it was just to look at him from across the room. You had to know everything was alright...that is if he made it back yet. 

The halls were still unusually quiet, save for a few people who you assumed were going about their daily business. The throne room was empty so you made your way to the library. That was the only other place you would expect him to be, other than a council room or his chambers. 

“Get out!”, you heard a loud bang, “All of you! OUT!”.

You pressed your back against the wall next to the door of the library. The doors flung open and all of Thorin’s advisers shuffled out muttering under their breath. They didn’t sound happy but at least you knew that Thorin was back. You slipped into the library before the doors could swing back shut. The enormous room was full of tension and you could hear bits and pieces of a distant conversation. 

You wove your way through book cases and plush chairs till you got close enough to clearly hear what was being said. 

“I have made up my mind”, Thorin quipped harshly, “I won’t change it for you or anyone”.

“Aye”, you heard a sigh, “I know”. You recognized the voice as Dwalin. 

“Now, I need to know”, Thorin lowered his voice, “Was she poisoned?”.

“I don’t know. I heard Misadora brought Oin in to tend to her. Amidst all this mess I couldn’t find the time to see her myself”.

“Go. I’ll join you later”, Thorin commanded.

“Thorin, I know she’s important to you but there is no time for this”.

You stepped out from behind the cover of the bookshelf as soon as you sensed one of Thorin’s tantrums. 

“I really am fine”, you said with a soft smile.

Both dwarves were taken aback by your sudden appearance. Thorin straightened up, his eyes wide, “Mahal’s beard, Y/n, what are you doing here?”.

With a few quick strides, he had you in his embrace. It was then that you realized that he was wearing armor. Stepping back, you ran your fingers down the shiny gold plates on his chest, “Where are you going?”.

“You should be resting, what did Oin say?”, he asked completely avoiding your question. 

“Nothing. He was gone when I woke up. But I feel fine”, you replied trying to sound reassuring. 

“Go fetch him”, Thorin said briefly glancing at Dwalin. 

Dwalin nodded and turned to leave. 

“Thorin, where are you going?”, you asked again.

He let of a sigh and all of a sudden the weight of the mountain rested on his shoulders, “While I was away, Misadora’s brother rallied the clans and set out to claim Khazad-dûm”.

“And you’re going to war over this?”, you nearly shrieked, “Thorin, you can’t face a hoard or orcs and the seven clans with the army of Erebor”. 

“I will support Balin’s claim to Khazad-dûm, besides the seven clans won’t back Misadora’s family if it comes to a civil war. It will be over quickly”. He didn’t want to alarm you with the details and the real risk of trying to reclaim the lost kingdom of Moria. Convincing a massive army amidst a deadly battle against the biggest orc stronghold was going to be a challenging task. 

“Thorin”, Dwalin appeared abruptly, “Misadora is here”.

“What does she want?”, he asked wearily.

“I don’t know, but hide the lass”, he hissed.

“This way”, Dwalin lead you by your hand behind yet another bookcase.

“Dinna make a sound”, he advised leaving you to lend to the task Thorin had given him earlier.

You heard the echoing of heels on the marble floor and the distinct swishing of expensive silk chiffon.

“Misadora”, you heard Thorin voice a greeting. 

“So it’s not enough for you to have sent Avaldur away, but you insist on destroying my family as well?”, she accused angrily. 

“I had no use for him anymore”, Thorin stated plainly. 

You gathered that they were referring to the noble you found in Misadora’s chambers that night. 

“And as for your family, they’re nothing but a pit of snakes slithering at my ankles, waiting for an opportunity to strike. I warned you to keep them out of my kin’s business”. 

“How dare you! Your family?! We are married, marriage binds families together”, she challenged.

“Your brother has no claim to Khazad-dûm. He is aware of it and so are you”.

“Well, if Dorvari is the only one strong enough to claim it, I see no reason why you should interfere”.

“You know nothing of family and honor. I’ll do as I see fit”, Thorin said quietly. 

“I forbid it!”, she yelled.

“You do not command me!”, Thorin yelled back, his rage echoing in his tone, “Misadora, I see through your lies and your schemes. I’ve seen what you’ve been doing in the council. I only turn a blind eye to it because you are transparent as a clean window and I have faith that the consulate sees right through you as well. I suggest you stay out of my way”. 

You wished that you weren’t here and you hoped that Misadora had the sense to leave without irking him further.

“Fine”, you heard her seethe, “Go. Take Khazad-dûm, but claim it for yourself. Not for Balin”.

“Or what? You’ll poison him too?”, Thorin shot back viciously. 

“What on earth are you going on about?”

“I will not have innocent people murdered under my roof just because you willed it”.

“I supposed you’re talking about Y/n”, she scoffed in disbelief, “I did nothing to her”.

“Don’t play coy with me. You’re not good at it, you and I both know that this isn’t your first time doing something like this”.

“I have done nothing!”, she exclaimed, “I brought the healers to her, would I have done so without making sure that was really dead if I had wanted her gone?”

Thorin was silent for a while. “Leave”.

“You won’t listen to me. Well then, you can die on the battlefield for all I care”, with that and swish of her skirts, she was gone. 

You balled your fists as anger unfurled in your stomach. Waiting for the sound of the door closing behind her, you stepped out of your hiding place.

He immediately relaxed at the sight of you, “I wish I could take you with me”.

“I know”, you smiled taking his hands in yours. His soft gaze swept over you while you memorized the features of his face. His crow’s feet at the corners of his blue eyes, the straight line of his nose and the scar on his jaw which was partly concealed by his thick, glossy beard. You loved every bit of him and not knowing when or if he would return set you ablaze with worry and despair. Leaning in, you kissed his jaw, his beard tickling your nose and filling it with the scent of him.

“Come back to me”, you whispered, knowing fully well you cannot say nothing else that would sway him from his path.

“I will”, he smiled gently.

“When do you leave?”, you asked stepping back.

“If I mean to intercept Dorvari’s army I must leave as soon as possible. Gathering soldiers and resources for a fight we were not preparing for is going to take some time. But Dwalin expects to leave by sundown”.

You were grateful that you had woken up in time to see him off. It would have crushed you to find him gone without saying goodbye.

“Let me walk you to your room. Oin will come tend to you there and I will see you before I leave”, he said gesturing you to follow.

“I’ll go by myself. You have a lot to do”, you insisted.

“I can spare the time”

“No, you cannot. I will be fine, I promise”, you smiled.

“Straight to bed. You need to rest till Oin says otherwise. I’ll be with you soon”.

* * *

However, you had to make one last stop before returning to your chambers. You knocked on the door to the royal nursery, which was promptly answered by the nanny.

“Milady, what a nice surprise. I thought you had left Erebor”.

“I couldn’t leave the little prince like that”, you giggled picking up Nain who had waddled over to you. He beamed at you, clearly delighted to see you.

“He’s missed you dreadfully”, the nanny said with a laugh.

“I missed you too, sweet darling”, you cooed kissing his messy locks of hair. He touched your cheek with his tiny hand and gurgled his greetings.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were his mother”, the nanny reflected with a knowing look.

“Has she visited since his recovery?”, you asked kneeling on the ground next to Nain’s plethora of toys.

“Twice, but I suspect it was merely just for show. Since when does a mother need a whole host of nobles to visit her son?”.

You watched the dwarfling play. He would grin at you and babble incomprehensible words to you and you some of his toys. You did your best to talk back and make him laugh, and judging by the peals of laughter, you did an acceptable job. 

An hour passed by without your knowing and when you realized, you had to take your leave from him. You didn’t want to miss Oin but you promised to drop by later tonight to read to him.

You speed walked down the long winding halls and you were almost to your room. Because your thoughts were elsewhere, you weren’t paying attention when you turned a corner and slammed face first onto a set of armor.

Strong hands came down on your shoulders to hold you steady as your hands flew to cup your throbbing nose. 

“I am so sorr,y. mil-”, “it was Bo’s voice, “Y/n”.

“Ow”, you whined, squeezing your eyes shut as tears pricked your eyes.

“Please forgive me, I was in a hurry”, Bo said awkwardly, “Let me see”.

Hesitantly, you removed your hands from your face and let him proceed. Your eyes met his grey orbs where you saw genuine concern. For the first time in a long time, you didn’t see any trace of disapproval or disgust in them.

“It’s not broken, you are bleeding a little though”, he said after inspecting it.

“Here”, he handed you a kerchief which you took gratefully and pressed it to your nose. 

“Thank you”.

“If you are alright, I should be getting back”, he said with a dip of his head.

You nodded and stepped out of the way as he hurried past you.

“Bo”, you called out. He halted and turned around to face you, “Be safe”.

He bowed curtly and disappeared around the corner.

You reached your chambers and found them empty. You hoped that you hadn’t missed the healer. Laying down on top of the bed covers, you kept holding the kerchief securely under your nose. Luck didn’t seem to be on your side these days. The brief encounter with Bo kept you from obsessing over Thorin’s safety. The young captain did look well and you were glad of it. You wondered where his duties lead him and what he had done in your absence. You didn’t understand why you were so tired, you had only just woken up a few hours ago, yet here you were, lids heavy and limbs weak. You only hoped that you didn’t have a concussion.

* * *

Subconsciously. amidst your dreams, you felt the bed dip. But only when you felt something on your nose did you open your eyes. Thorin was dabbing at some blood that trickled over your upper lip with the kerchief you had let fall out of your hand. For a moment you thought you were back in the Shire, waking up to his face in the morning. But the clinking of his armor plates reminded you of reality.

“You shouldn’t be in here”, you said stilling his hand. 

“It’s alright”, he replied, “What happened?”.

“I ran into some armor”, you said flatly as if it was a daily occurrence.

“What? Did someone hurt you?”, he asked confused.

“No. It was an accident”.

“Mahal, Y/n. Could you try to not injure yourself for a little while? Till I get back? So I can protect you”.

You laughed, “I’ll try”.

His hand trailed down your neck, lingered over the smooth curve of your breast, down your waits and halted at your hip. His thumb drew circles over the fabric of your dress and you sighed contently at his tender caress. 

“I’ll see you again, my love”, he said in his deep, gruff voice. 

“You’re leaving now then?”.

“Yes”.

You sat up and rested your forehead against his. Parting your lips, you began to speak but were so rudely interrupted when the door swung open.

There was no time to react or back out of his embrace when an old dwarf walked in, completely engrossed in rummaging through his bag.

“Right then, lets have a look at you my dear”, he looked up and froze in his tracks. 

“Thorin”, he sputtered as he fumbled to hold his ear trumpet to his ear, fully expecting to hear an explanation.

“Oin”, Thorin greeted rising to his feet. His face showed no sign of embarresment or guilt, likely because he felt none and he didn’t think he needed to explain anything.

Oin waited for further instruction, clearly he felt uneasy and very uncertain of what to do next. 

“It is what it looks like”, Thorin said with a light shrug of his shoulders to which you had to stifle a giggle.

“Please”, he continued, “don’t let my presence stop you from performing your duties”.

“Well, then”, Oin said clearing his throat, “Can’t say that I’m surprised”. He walked over to you continued rummaging through his bag of herbs.

“We’d value your discretion”, you said quietly.

“Of course”, he said with a dry smile. He pulled out a few vials and collected the ones he had put down on your dresser earlier. 

“Take this one in the morning and these three at night, they should alleviate any pains or general discomfort for a while. When it stops working, come see me for something stronger”, he rattled on as he handed you vials.

“Stronger? What do you mean? Is she alright?”, Thorin demanded.

Oin looked between you and him, “Of course, she’s perfectly fine”. Oin took out a small knife and cut a chunk from a root and tossed it in one of the vials. He set the knife down on the bedside table and proceeded to shake the vial.

“She wasn’t poisoned?”, Throin asked cautiously. 

“Poisoned? Gods no!”, he laughed, “I supposed neither of you know. Thorin step outside while I tell her”.

“I am the King. I demand to know what is going on”, he countered impatiently. 

Oin looked at you and when you nodded he continued, “You are with child, milady. Fainting spells are quite common in some women during the early stages. This potion should prevent it from happening again”.

You felt like you would faint again. _I’m with child. Thorin’s child._

“Please send for me should you need anything more. But now I must be on my way, I have a few more calls to make. Rest well, milady”.

The door shut behind him and you were alone again in the room with Thorin. You could hear your heart beating in your ears, you breath came in short bursts. Looking over at Thorin, you saw his expressionless face and this made you panic even more. The vials of potions you held in your hands, slipped on to you the bed and were forgotten as you dropped your face into your hands. 

“Y/n”, he whispered. When you didn’t answer, he walked over to the bed and took your hands in his. You didn’t look up at him.

“I am happy”, his joy echoed in his voice, “I want this child”.

You head snapped up to look at his twinkling eyes. But his smile faded when he saw your tear stained face.

“Thorin, how could you say that?”, you cried, your whole body shuddering.

He looked at you with a mixture of surprise and worry, “I don’t understand”.

“This child will grow up without a father”, you sobbed.

“I will always be here”, he said sternly, “I am not going _anywhere_ ”.

You shook you head, “He won’t know his father. You cannot acknowledge him, you won’t be a father to him. You’ll just be the King”.

“What are you saying?”.

“People will find out. There’s no getting past that, my child will be an outcast. He will be ridiculed for the rest of his life. A _bastard_ ”, heavy tears streamed down your cheeks.

“Don’t say that”, he warned, tightening his grip on your wrists. 

“You must face reality. I won’t condemn an innocent child to a life like that”, you freed your hands from his grasp.

“Y/n?”

You stood up and walked to the door. “I won’t have this child, Thorin”, you said with a heavy heart.

“No! Y/n!”, he was next to you in an instant, even with all that armor he was fast. His hands pulled you away from the door and looked at you in disbelief, “You cannot do this to me. You can _not_!”

The door swung open again and Thorin would have ripped their throat out with his bare hands had it not been the Queen who walked in. 

“Oin says that she wasn’t poisoned”, Misadora said calmly as she walked into the room, “I see you wanted to make certain for yourself”.

Thorin released your grip on you and you both gawked at her. 

“So, I was right”, she bit out, “You are indeed fucking the help”.

“Misadora”, Thorin warned.

“Next time don’t be so sloppy, Thorin”, she said as she threw something at you. You caught it in your hands and looked at it. The cool metal of the courting bead Thorin had given you.

“I found it in my room after you were carried out. I had my suspicions but I had to see for myself”, she boiled. 

Your felt violently ill and after the day you had you didn’t need this. All you wanted to do was run, but you were too afraid to.

“What do you want me to say?”, Thorin asked, hostility dripping in his voice, “You want an apology?”.

“I want you to leave that bitch!”, she shot back, equally hostile. Your cheeks burned in anger.

A deep laugh rumbled in his chest, “Never”. Misadora did not appreciate his reaction and her face that was already red, became even redder.

“I can expose you to the whole kingdom”.

“If you believed that anyone would take your side, you would have done it already. Don’t pretend to be innocent, Misadora.”, Thorin retorted.

“You fucking bastard!”, she yelled raising her hand to strike him across the cheek. You caught her hand in time. You couldn’t stand by idle anymore.

She wretched her hand free and turned her blazing emerald eyes to you, “How dare you touch me, you filthy harlot!”.

“Misadora, stop this!”, you rebuked, “You have a good husband, if you had appreciated him and loved him, you wouldn’t have lost him”.

“You stole him from me!”, she accused.

“I didn’t. You drove him away”, you said sternly, “I wish I could say that I am sorry, but you don’t deserve him. You have an ugly heart and a tainted soul, he is too good for you”.

There was a knock on the door and you wanted to scream to the heavens and beg to be left alone.

“Thorin, everyone is waiting for you”, came Dwalin’s voice.

“I’m coming!”, Thorin barked back.

“I want her gone”, Misadora seethed, “I don’t want here in my home”.

“I can’t do that”, he said plainly, “But you are welcome to leave”.

Misadora was saw that there was nothing that she can say to get her husband to make you leave. Also, there was absolutely no way that she would abdicate the throne as Queen. She took in a deep breath and you watched her beautiful doe eyes well up with tears.

“I’ve sacrificed everything for you! I gave you a child and I left my dying mother for you! Now, you won’t do this one thing for me? You value this tramp over me! Your WIFE and QUEEN!”, she sobbed dramatically. 

“Misadora, please you are embarrassing yourself, just leave here”, Thorin said impatiently, “I don’t have time for this. At the mention of her child, your hands had involuntarily clutched your belly. To your misfortune, Misadora noticed this. Her gaze wandered the room and landed on the vials on your bed and you saw the gears turn in her head. No doubt she recognized the vials from her own pregnancy and connected the dots.

“No”, you heard her whisper, “No, you can’t be”.

You took a few steps back, uncertain of her next action.

“You carry his child”, she said in a daze, “So what now? You’re going to make this child your heir? Is that it?”, she looked as if she was hyperventilating, “What of _our_ son?”.

“Thorin! For the love of Mahal, get out here!”, came Dwalin’s voice again.

Misadora backed up into your bedside table as she steadied herself, “I-I-I won’t..I _can’t_ let that happen”, she said decisively.

“I will carve that bastard out of you”, she said icily as she straightened up and hurled herself at you clutching Oin’s knife in her hand. You screamed and tumbled back, your back hitting the floor with a thud. 

Thorin had grasped her by her upper arm and yanked her away from you. He snatched the knife from her hand and glared at her, red, hot rage sparking in his icy, cold eyes.

“Touch her and I will have you flogged on the streets”, he uttered ferociously. He shoved her back and helped you to your feet. 

“I won’t let you get away with this!”, she cried desperately. 

“I-I have to go”, you said in a rush. Your nerves were on edge and your heart was pounding like it was about to burst.

“Go find Oin”, Thorin said in a hush voiced. You barely heard him, everything was happening so fast. 

“Guards! Arrest her!”, you heard Misadora shriek. 

Two guards immediately burst into the room at the Queen’s command.

“Stand down!!”, Thorin hollered as your eyes darted around the room, your mind reeling from the events unfolding before you. You realized that Thorin was holding your hand.

“I have to go”, you repeated as your fingers slipped from his grasp.

“Wait for me”, you heard him say and you vaguely remember nodding as you ran past the guards and down the hallway. You heard Misadora yell something in the distance which made you run faster.

Mahal, there was no going back now. Half the kingdom will know by tonight and Thorin will not be able to save you from his council’s wrath. They would demand some sort of justice. Too many people knew already and you would never be safe here now. Your life here at Erebor was at an end.

Your footsteps echoed against the stone walls as you ran aimlessly away from your chambers. You didn’t have a plan but you knew that you had to stop crying first to think straight. The servant’s entrance was to your left and you took it and found yourself standing outside under the night sky. Taking in deep breaths, you tried to clam yourself. In the distance you heard soldiers shouting commands and horse hoofs thudding on the ground. 

A choked sob escaped you when you realized that you had nowhere to go. You would have broken down right there and cried yourself numb till Misadora found you and murdered you, had it not been for one soldier hurrying across the courtyard.

“Bo?”, you whispered.

You gathered your skirts and hurried down the steps, “Bo!”.

The half elf-half dwarf came to a sudden halt at the sound of his name. 

“Y/n? What are you doing here? Go back inside”, he commanded.

As you neared him, concern washed over him, “What happened? Why are you crying?”. His hands grasped yours and he inspected your face.

You sobbed uncontrollably, “Please, Bo...take me away”.

The look on your face spoke volumes of your situation. His brown brows knitted tightly as he thought of what to say. You knew you were asking a lot. You were asking him to abandon his duties to the crown and leave in the middle of a war. It was punishable by death.

“This way”, he said beckoning towards the stables.

Soon you were being helped on to a saddle. Bo jumped on himself and kicked the pony into a gallop. You held on to him as the wind whipped your hair into a fine mess and the palace grounds became a blur. 

“Out of the way!”, you heard Bo yell at the two guards posted at the main gates. They scrambled aside to avoid getting hit, “Watch it!”.

You rested your head against the cool metal plates of armor covering Bo’s back as more tears escaped your eyes, “I’m sorry, Bo”.

A nervous laugh bubbled up inside him, “Forget it, lass. We could go anywhere we want now”.

The soldiers would soon notice that Bo was missing and you didn’t exactly know what would happen then.Would they wait to get back after the journey to Moria or would they send scouts after him now? 

“Any ideas where you’d want to go?”, he asked cheerily.

“I don’t know”.

* * *

The deep gash under is left pectoral protested in agaony even under the bandages. Thorin looked a fright. His hair was matted with blood and his face was covered with dirt. He took long strides down the halls of his palace, making his way to his wife’s chambers. He had had many tedious conversations with his staff and even Oin and Ori about the whereabouts of a particular scribe.

The stitches on his wound tore open when he threw open the doors to Misadora’s chambers with immense force. 

She jumped in surprise at his abrupt entrance. 

“Oh, you’re back”, she spoke nonchalantly before slinking back into repose on the large settee with her book. 

“Where is she?”, he demanded barring his teeth.

“Where’s who?”, she asked without looking up.

“Y/n!”

“How on earth would I know?”

“Damn it woman!”, he cursed stepping closer to her, “What have you done?”.

She calmly closed her book and looked up at him, “You think I am the reason for all your misfortunes. Maybe you should take a good hard look in the mirror, Thorin. Maybe you are the reason why you are unhappy”.

“Just tell me”, he begged on the verge of exhaustion.

“She left you. It’s plain as day”, she said with a smug smirk.

He had no one left to ask and he knew Misadora was telling him the truth. If she had indeed done something to his lover, she would lord it over him shamelessly. Blood was seeping through his tunic and dripping down his legs, but he barely felt it save for the searing pain in his heart. She wouldn’t have done this. She said she loved you.

“Please, Thorin you’re getting blood on my carpet”, Misadora chided. 

He was dazed and confused as he dragged himself to a nearby table and poured himself a goblet of wine.

“I suppose this makes things harder for me”, Misadora said eyeing Thorin. She was elated that his heart was broken and meant to use it to her full advantage.

“I do have to send someone out to take care of that wee bastard”, she said sweetly.

It took a moment for him to register what she had said, he took a sip and shook his head, “That won’t be necessary. She didn’t want to keep it”.

“Smart”.

He gulped down all of the wine and reached for the whole carafe.

“Looks like it’s just you and me again”, she sad bitterly returning back to her book.

Thorin limped towards the door with the carafe, “Good night, Misadora”.

 

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I don’t mind leaving this story like this but I do have a few ideas if I decide to continue. What do you think? I would love to hear your ideas too! xxx


End file.
